


Schlange im Schatten des Adlers

by SeKaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hufflepuff Severus Snape, Parallel Storylines, Ravenclaw Severus Snape, two stories in one
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Der Sprechende Hut traf im Original eine Entscheidung. Was, wenn diese Entscheidung eine andere gewesen wäre?
Kudos: 14





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel ist an den Film "Die Schlange im Schatten des Adlers" angelehnt, hat aber eigentlich nur einen Bezug zur halben Story.  
> Könnte Spuren von Crossover beinhalten.

Es war dereinst vor tausend Jahren

Da trafen sich vier mit einig Gemüt

's zwei Frau'n und zwei Burschen waren

Von gleichsamen Geist trotz verschied'nem Geblüt

Einer hieß Godric, sein Schild war gold

Die zweite Rowena, im Kopfe sehr hell

Die dritte Helga, eine Maid gut und hold

Der vierte war Salazar, ein ernster Gesell

Sie hatten einen Traum und fassten den Plan

In trostlosen Zeiten eine Zuflucht zu bau'n

Junge Menschen zu lehren, und jeder packte mit an

Und was sie erschufen, das könnt ihr heute schau'n

Die Schule gebaut, die Schüler nicht lange fehlten

Sie kamen in Scharen, und um sie zu sieben

Die vier die Gleichgesinnten unter ihnen wählten

Und die Gründer vergingen, die Häuser sind geblieben

Von den Häusern will ich nun berichten

Von Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor

Und auch Slytherin werde ich sichten

Ihr braucht euch nicht fürchten davor

Zunächst von Gryffindor tue ich kund

Wo die mutig im Herzen sich finden

Doch auch Temperament zu jeder Stund'

Wird die Löwen in Ewigkeit binden

In Hufflepuff indes, lasst es mich sagen

Finden jene, die treu sind, sich gerne ein

Egal, ob in Freude oder in schweren Tagen

Im Dachsbau zähl'n Treue und Fleiß allein

In Ravenclaw derweil trifft man nur jene an

Die Weisheit und Wissen in allem erstreben

Die ein Rätsel oder Frage nie abschrecken kann

Denn bei den Adlern lernt man sein ganzes Leben

Doch Wissen allein um des Wissens willen

Das war nie der Zweck des vierten Hauses hierin

Das Wissen allein kann den Ehrgeiz nicht stillen

Die Schlagen streben nach höherem, wie weiland Slytherin

Der heutige Tag bestimmt euren Gang

Und den Ort an dem ihr werdet verweilen

Setzt mich nur auf, tut euch keinen Zwang

Ich werde euch alle gerecht verteilen

* * *

Er hörte den Applaus der anderen Schüler nicht, als der Hut mit seinem Lied endete. Ihm schien, als wäre die Welt geschrumpft. Es existierte nichts mehr außer ihm und dem Sprechenden Hut, der sein Schicksal für die nächsten sieben oder mehr Jahre bestimmen würde. Er hatte keine Angst, doch er fühlte ein seltsam beklemmendes Gefühl. Er fürchtete sich nicht davor, wo er landen würde - für ihn stand es bereits fest. Und falls er doch nicht dort landete, wo er hinwollte ... er war hier. Was auch immer geschah, es konnte nur besser sein.

Und er war auch nicht allein.

Er spürte sie neben sich, wie sie vor Aufregung _kribbelte_. Als ihr Name aufgerufen wurde, drückte er kurz ihre Hand. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und dann war sie fort. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, um zu hören, in welches Haus sie kam, aber das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren. Er wusste nicht, warum. Er war nicht nervös. Nein, er war ganz sicher nicht nervös.

Er versuchte zu sehen, wohin Lily ging, versuchte sich darauf zu besinnen, wie man _klatschte_ , aber sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Seine Gedanken waren ... still. Er dachte nichts, zumindest war er sich nicht dessen bewusst. Sein Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet, irgendwo an die gegenüberliegende Wand geheftet, und doch hätte er nicht sagen können, was er sah.

Um ihn herum nahm die Zahl der anderen Erstklässler stetig ab. Die Jungs aus dem Zug, mit denen er sich gestritten hatte - worüber hatten sie geredet? Die Häuser? - waren bereits ihren Häusern zugeteilt. Vielleicht hätte er aufpassen sollen, aber er konnte nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht ganz da zu sein. Und er fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl. Er war sich auf seltsame Weise bewusst, dass er einer der wenigen war, die übrig waren. Aber sagen, wie viele Erstklässler noch mit ihm vorne standen ... das konnte er nicht.

"Snape, Severus."

Wie durch Watte hörte er, wie sein Name genannt wurde, und er brauchte dennoch einen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass _er_ gemeint war und nun nach vorne gehen sollte. Er stolperte mehr als dass er ging und er ließ sich äußerst unzeremoniell auf den Stuhl fallen - und dann wurde alles schwarz.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick stieg Panik in ihm hoch. Aber dann hörte er die leise piepsende Stimme in seinem Ohr - oder war es in seinem Kopf? Er schloss die Augen, wissend, dass er so oder so nichts würde sehen können. Und es half ihm ein klein wenig, sich zu konzentrieren. Wieso er sich so merkwürdig fühlte, wusste er nicht. Aber er war nicht nervös. Nein, das war etwas anderes ...

"Nicht nervös, hmm?"

Er zuckte beinahe zusammen und riss die Augen auf. "Du - Sie - können meine Gedanken lesen ...?"

Ein leises Lachen erklang in seinen Gedanken. "In der Tat, ich schaue in die Köpfe der Leute, die mich aufsetzen. Und du hast einen recht gescheiten Kopf, mein Junge."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Das hatte man ihm nicht häufig gesagt, auch wenn er insgeheim wusste, dass es stimmte. Dennoch, es von jemand anderem zu hören, war irgendwie ... es erfüllte ihn mit etwas wie Stolz. Aber dann doch nicht.

"Sehr gescheit, ja, und du hast dir hohe Ziele gesteckt, hm." Severus wartete, während der Sprechende Hut damit fortfuhr, ihn zu analysieren oder was auch immer der Hut sonst tat. "Ambitioniert, bei Merlin, ja. Du hast ganz sicher die Veranlagungen für Slytherin."

Erneut kämpfte er damit, zu lächeln. "Dann schicken Sie mich nach Slytherin?", fragte er in Gedanken hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich könnte", sagte der Hut nur. "Aber da ist mehr. Und die erste Wahl ist nicht immer die beste. Und am Ende hast du Veranlagungen für jedes Haus, wenn du nur hinsiehst -"

"Ich will nicht nach Gryffindor", unterbrach Severus und er spürte, wie er leicht errötete. "Eher ... eher möchte ich nach Hufflepuff."

Der Hut schwieg einen Moment. "Hufflepuff, eh? Ich gebe zu, es wäre ein interessantes Haus für dich. Du bist loyal, ja, sehr loyal. Und du scheust keine Mühen. Hufflepuff würde dich ohne Zweifel aufnehmen, auch wenn du noch viel über das Miteinander zu lernen hättest. Es würde dir da zweifellos helfen, doch. Möchtest du nach Hufflepuff?"

Severus biss sich auf die Lippe. "Ich ..." Er zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht", gab er schließlich zu. "Ich dachte immer, ich sollte nach Slytherin ... aber ..." Er errötete erneut. "Hufflepuff klingt nicht _schlecht_."

Der Hut lachte. "Kein Haus ist schlecht. Auch wenn ich jedes Jahr feststelle, dass die Schüler anderer Meinung sind." Wenn er Arme gehabt hätte, Severus glaubte, jetzt wäre der Moment, an dem der Hut sie ihm verschwörerisch um die Schultern gelegt hätte. "Aber, verzeih mir meine Neugier, warum bist du gegen Gryffindor?"

Severus blinzelte. Warum? Nun ... die Wahrheit war, es hatte nichts mit Gryffindor selbst zu tun, sondern eher mit den beiden Idioten aus dem Zug. Wenn die nicht gewesen wären ... nun, er hätte am Ende jedes Haus akzeptiert. So jedoch ...

"Weil die Idioten es gut finden, schätze ich", gab Severus zu. "Es ist ein blöder Grund, oder?"

"Nun, deine Freundin ist eine Gryffindor", stellte der Hut amüsiert fest. "Deshalb dachte ich, dass es da etwas Tiefschürfenderes geben müsste ..." Er gluckste in Severus' Ohr. "Aber es ist erfrischend, dass du es gar nicht erst mit fadenscheinigen Argumenten versuchst. Sehr ehrlich, sehr -"

"Hufflepuff?", fragte Severus mit einem Seufzen. "Wenn Sie meinen, dass ich mich dort gut machen würde, dann -"

"Ja, doch, ja, du _würdest_ dich gut machen. Am Ende würdest du dich überall gut machen und deinem Haus Ehre machen." Der Hut schnalzte mit seiner nicht vorhandenen Zunge. "Die Frage ist nicht, welches Haus passt zu dir, sondern, in welches Haus möchtest du? Dein Wunschhaus ist Slytherin, du hast gute Hufflepuffqualitäten und obwohl du dort sicherlich auch großes leisten könntest, möchtest du nicht nach Gryffindor." Der Hut klang, als würde er nun _grinsen_. "Was hältst du von Ravenclaw?"

"Ravenclaw ..." Severus dachte nach. "Ich weiß nicht. Es klingt nach einem ..."

"Langweiligen Haus?", schlug der Hut vor. "Kein Grund, schüchtern oder zurückhaltend zu sein. Ich habe schon schlimmere Dinge gehört, und du wärst nicht der erste, der Ravenclaw als langweilig tituliert."

"Ich wollte nicht _langweilig_ sagen", meinte Severus leise. "Weniger illuster trifft es besser. Die meisten sprechen nur von Slytherin und Gryffindor, als hätte Hogwarts nur zwei Seiten ... und dann gibt es eben noch Hufflepuff für die, die zu farblos sind."

Er stoppte, bevor er noch mehr solcher Sachen sagen konnte. Der Hut schwieg, und Severus vermutete, dass er ihn beleidigt hatte. Bestimmt würde er jetzt sauer sein, weil er Hufflepuff farblos nannte, und das, wo der Hut ihm die Vorzüge gerade erst aufgelistet hatte. Ob man ihn nach Hause schicken würde? Hoffentlich nicht!

"Keine Sorge, hier wird keiner wegen mir nach Hause geschickt", sagte der Hut in sein Ohr. "Und ich bin nicht böse. Aber du hast Recht - die Ravenclaws treten in den Hintergrund, was erstaunlich ist. Würde es kein Quidditch geben, müssten sie regelmäßig den Hauspokal gewinnen, nicht wahr?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Quidditch mag", murmelte Severus mehr zu sich selbst. Er war nie gut in Mannschaftssport gewesen - nicht, dass er viel Übung hatte. Mannschaftssport hatte meistens daraus bestanden, vor den anderen wegzulaufen oder den Bällen auszuweichen, wenn er denn überhaupt _mitspielen_ durfte.

"In der Tat." Der Hut schien ein wenig zu wackeln. "Aber Ravenclaw definiert sich nicht über Quidditch, mein Junge. Ravenclaw ist ein Haus, das das _Lernen_ schätzt. Ich denke, das ist etwas, was du mit ihnen gemein hast."

"... also könnte ich in jedes Haus, wenn ich wollte", sagte Severus langsam. Es war eine Erkenntnis, die ihn verwirrte. Zum ersten Mal standen ihm wirklich _alle_ Türen offen. Sicher, er hatte von sich aus eine geschlossen, die, die die Aufschrift "Gryffindor" trug, aber er hatte dennoch die Wahl zwischen drei Häusern. Das war ... ungewohnt. Mehr als das, es war unglaublich!

"Ja, und das ist eine wichtige Erkenntnis, findest du nicht?" Der Hut grinste schon wieder. "Man kann alles, wenn man nur will."

Severus dachte darüber nach. Sicher, er wollte noch immer irgendwie nach Slytherin, aber _warum_ , das konnte er nicht sagen. Und wenn der Sprechende Hut recht hatte, dann konnte er seine Ambitionen auch in jedem anderen Haus verwirklichen. Es kam nur darauf an, dass er den _Willen_ hatte, etwas zu erreichen. Und es lief darauf hinaus, dass er sehen musste, welches Haus ihm helfen würde.

Hufflepuff bot ihm die Möglichkeit, an seinem Verhalten gegenüber anderen zu arbeiten, aber er wusste nicht, ob er es schaffen würde. Wenn es nicht funktionierte, würden es einsame sieben Jahre werden. Slytherin war die Chance, Verbindungen zu knüpfen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Und er könnte lernen, subtil zu agieren. Und was hatte Ravenclaw zu bieten? Eine Atmosphäre, in der er lernen konnte, womöglich alles, was er wollte. Aber was noch? Es war schwer zu ersehen, denn Ravenclaw war irgendwie so _distanziert_ , was das betraf.

"Professor McGonagall sagte, die Häuser wären gleichsam einer Familie", begann Severus langsam. "Und seine Familie kann man sich nicht aussuchen. Am Ende läuft es doch darauf hinaus, dass man mit dem zurechtkommen muss, was man hat." Er schluckte. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, welches Haus das Beste ist - für mich und so ... ich weiß, ich will nicht nach Gryffindor, und der Rest - entscheide du."

"So sei es. Dann schicke ich dich nach -"


	2. Abend 1 - Hufflepuff

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Severus war nicht wirklich überrascht über die Entscheidung. Hatte das Gespräch mit dem Sprechenden Hut nicht darauf abgezielt? Dennoch, er war nicht wirklich glücklich mit der Entscheidung. Er wusste, dass er keine gesellige Person war. Was, wenn er nicht mit den Hufflepuffs klarkam? Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, als er wackelig aufstand. Die nächsten Jahre würden zeigen, ob das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Slytherintisch, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Hufflepufftisch machte - die beiden Tische waren merkwürdigerweise direkt nebeneinander. Vielleicht ... Severus sah erneut zu den Slytherins, die ihn jedoch kaum eines Blickes würdigten. Nein. Er sollte sich nicht zu viele Hoffnungen darauf machen, sich mehr mit den Slytherins anzufreunden. Er war jetzt schließlich ein Hufflepuff. Weiter weg von ambitionierten Einzelgängern konnte man kaum sein.

"Willkommen in Hufflepuff", sagte ein älterer Junge mit einem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, als er sich an den Tisch setzte. "Der Sprechende Hut hat ziemlich lange gebraucht - gab es irgendwelche Probleme?"

Severus sah ihn schweigend an. Erwartete der Kerl tatsächlich, dass er ihm sein Herz ausschüttete, obwohl er ihn kaum zwei Minuten kannte? Er wusste ja noch nicht mal seinen Namen!

"Nur nicht schüchtern sein", fiel ein Mädchen ein und stieß ihn freundschaftlich an. "Und mach dir keine Gedanken, der Sprechende Hut weiß, was er tut. Hufflepuff ist nicht so schlecht, wie sie immer tun. Sicherlich werden deine Eltern das auch verstehen, wenn du ihnen erzählst, was los ist."

Severus blinzelte, sagte aber nichts. Seine Eltern? Sicher, seine Mutter würde sicherlich irgendwie enttäuscht sein, dass er nicht in Slytherin war - und stattdessen in _Hufflepuff_ gelandet war - aber dachten die beiden wirklich, das wäre der Grund für seine Missstimmung? Schwer vorstellbar, aber er konnte nicht sagen, ob es nicht zum Bild des Hauses passte. Hufflepuffs waren per Definition dumm und naiv - also entweder stimmte es oder die beiden taten nur so.

"Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur überwältigt", meinte noch jemand anderes, den Severus jedoch nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigte. "Vielleicht ist er ja muggelstämmig, ihr wisst doch, wie groß die Umstellung da ist -"

Severus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Was stimmte mit denen nicht? Konnten die ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Schlimm genug, dass er mit Leuten in einem Haus war, die sich in fremde Angelegenheiten einmischen mussten. Nein, er musste ja auch noch an die Sorte geraten, die Vermutungen über Vermutungen anstellte und den Wink einfach nicht verstand. Andererseits, vielleicht sollte er es ihnen einfach erklären - würde er auch tun, wenn es sie etwas angehen würde. So jedoch ... besser, er ignorierte sie einfach. Früher oder später würden sie sich so oder so anderen Dingen zuwenden.

Und das recht schnell. Severus war Dank seines Namens einer von denen, die zuletzt aufgerufen worden waren. Nach einer kurzen Ansprache des Schulleiters, die Severus nicht mitbekam, weil er zu sehr darauf achtete, auf nichts zu achten, erschien wie von Zauberhand das Essen vor ihnen. Severus musterte den überladenen Tisch. Speisen und Gerichte, die er bisher noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Und die Mengen! Nun gut, soweit er es mit einem Blick in die Runde feststellen konnte, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass es zu wenig war. Was war das hier, eine Versammlung der neunköpfigen Raupen?

Severus seufzte innerlich und griff nach etwas, was bekannt wirkte. Lieber nichts riskieren, nicht am ersten Abend. Nicht so wie die anderen, die sich wie Fässer ohne Boden benahmen und scheinbar _alles_ in sich hineinstopften.

"Doris Crockford", stellte ein Mädchen sich begeistert vor. "Und das ist meine neue Freundin Greta."

Severus starrte sie an. Dann sah er sich Greta an. Er wusste augenblicklich, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte. Irgendwie wirkten beide wie eine leicht veränderte Version von Petunia Evans: schrill, aufdringlich und nervtötend. Erstaunlich, dass er nur zwei Minuten brauchte und schon wusste, von welchen Personen er sich fernhalten wollte. Bisher hatte er noch keinen gefunden, den er näher kennen lernen wollte. Leider würde _wollen_ nicht ausreichen.

Die Vorstellungsrunde setzte sich fort, und Severus schenkte vorerst nur den Jungen seine Aufmerksamkeit, denn mit denen würde er demnächst zusammenleben. Seine neuen Mitbewohner hießen nun also Eric, Shawn, Aaron, Bertram und Ambrosius. Severus merkte sich die Namen, ohne jedoch viele Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was mit den Namen kam. Er wollte eigentlich nur seine Ruhe, vor allem jetzt. Er sah zu Lily hinüber, die am Gryffindortisch saß und lachte. Und die Kerle aus dem Zug saßen auch noch an dem Tisch, von allen Leuten. Er schnaufte. Na toll.

Lily hockte gezwungenermaßen mit Potter und Black zusammen, und Severus musste sich mit einem aufdringlichen Haufen abplagen. Wenn er je einen Beweis dafür gebraucht hatte, dass die Welt ungerecht war, dann hatte er ihn jetzt.

* * *

Für einen Augenblick war er verwirrt gewesen. Vielleicht lag es auch insbesondere daran, dass er immernoch der Ansicht war, er hätte eigentlich in Slytherin sein müssen. Er war einfach kein Hufflepuffmaterial, und jede Sekunde in Gesellschaft der anderen Hufflepuffs schien es nur noch einmal zu bestätigen. Hufflepuff war einfach kein Ort für einen Pessimisten.

Umso mehr hatte es ihn gewundert, als die Hufflepuffs zeitweise den gleichen Weg nahmen wie die Slytherins. Dann jedoch hatten sich ihre Wege getrennt - während die Slytherins sich tiefer in die Kerker zu begeben schienen, waren die Hufflepuffs abgebogen. Scheinbar lagen beide Häuser auf Erdniveau oder zumindest nahe demselben. Die Slytherins schienen eher unter der Erde zu hausen, auch wenn Severus nicht wusste, ob das nicht auch ein Vorteil sein konnte. Die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws waren in die oberen Stockwerke gegangen - was bedeutete, dass Lily und er ihre Gemeinschaftsräume am jeweils anderen Ende des Schlosses hatten. Tolle Aussichten.

"Das hier ist der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum", erklärte ein Vertrauensschüler ihnen und deutete auf einen Wandbehang mit einigen Wildtieren. "Ihr nennt das Passwort - _Honigbiene_ \- und die Wand dahinter wird durchlässig. Macht euch keine Sorgen, falls ihr das Passwort vergesst. Die meiste Zeit ist der Durchgang offen. Nur abends solltet ihr sicherstellen, dass ihr nicht ausgesperrt seid. Solange ihr aber vor der Nachtruhe zurück seid, sollte euch jemand reinlassen können." Er grinste sie schelmisch an.

Severus fragte sich, wozu es überhaupt ein Passwort gab, wenn der Durchgang sowieso offen war. Nur damit sie nachts die Schüler aussperren konnten? Dann wäre es besser, wenn die Schüler das Passwort gar nicht erst kannten. Vielleicht waren die meisten Hufflepuffs aber auch einfach zu vergesslich. Severus wusste zumindest, dass es ihm _nicht_ gefiel. Schlimm genug, dass er von jetzt an mit fünf anderen Jungen zusammenleben musste, in einem Haus, das aufdringlich hoch zehn war - nein, jetzt musste er auch noch erfahren, dass seine wenigen Besitztümer praktisch frei zugänglich waren. Er würde sich gleich morgen daran machen, ein paar Schutzbanne zu recherchieren.

"Nun dann, rein in die gute Stube!" Ihr Vertrauensschüler, der eindeutig nicht vertrauenswürdige Tendenzen zeigte, führte sie hinter dem Wandbehang hindurch durch eine Öffnung in der Steinwand - und sie standen mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie sahen sich um, und Severus stellte zum ersten Mal fest, dass Hufflepuff vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht war. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war kein einzelner Raum, sondern ein großer Bereich mit abzweigenden kleineren Räumen. Es war wohl ein wenig einem Bau nachempfunden, dachte Severus. Der gesamte Bereich war angefüllt mit gemütlich aussehenden Sesseln und Sofas, sowie Tischen, an denen man Hausaufgaben machen oder Spiele spielen konnte. Alles in allem war es eine heimelige Atmosphäre - und auch, wenn Severus definitiv seine Ruhe bevorzugte, konnte er sich ihrer nicht erwehren.

"So", fuhr ihr Vertrauensschüler fort, "hier geht es zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, die Jungs hier herüber." Er deutete auf einen Durchgang. "Geht einfach den Gang entlang, bis ihr eine Tür mit der Aufschrift _erste Klasse_ seht."

Er winkte ihnen aufmunternd zu - dann waren sie für den Moment auf sich allein gestellt. Severus sah zu den anderen Erstklässlern, die noch immer den Gemeinschaftsraum bestaunten. Vielleicht sollte er die Chance nutzen. Er drehte sich um und ging den Gang entlang, auf der Suche nach dem Raum, den er für das nächste Jahr bewohnen würde. Er fand ihn recht schnell - das Messingschild war kaum zu übersehen. Der Schlafsaal unterschied sich von der Atmosphäre kaum vom Gemeinschaftsraum, und Severus stellte mit Freude fest, dass die einzelnen Betten in kleinen Alkoven standen, so dass man doch eine gewisse Privatsphäre hatte - vor allem dann, wenn man die Vorhänge zuzog. In der Mitte des Raumes waren ihre Koffer aufgestapelt.

Severus griff sich seinen und suchte sich das Bett hinter der Tür - so würde er hoffentlich am ehesten in Ruhe gelassen, sollte jemand hereinplatzen. Er streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und starrte an die Decke. Er rührte sich nicht, als die anderen Jungs hereinkamen.

Vielleicht war Hufflepuff doch nicht so schlecht.


	3. Abend 1 - Ravenclaw

"RAVENCLAW!"

Für einen Moment rührte er sich nicht. Nach der Debatte mit dem Hut hatte er fast gedacht, er würde in Hufflepuff landen. Sicher, er hätte sich bestimmt auch dort irgendwie zurechtgefunden, aber ... am Ende war er froh, in Ravenclaw zu sein. Es war, wenn man sich die vom Hut genannten Eigenschaften ansah, Slytherin noch am ähnlichsten. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Er stand wackelig auf, den Hut vom Kopf nehmend. Sein Blick schweifte durch die Halle, während er zu seinem Haustisch stolperte. Er taumelte fast schon, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit galt auch mehr dem Meer an Schülern. Irgendwo war sie. Er fand Lily am Gryffindortisch, eingequetscht zwischen den Jungs aus dem Zug. Sie wirkte nicht sehr glücklich darüber, aber dennoch schaffte sie es, ihn anzustrahlen. Sie machte eine Geste in seine Richtung, die wohl aufmunternd sein sollte. Er lächelte matt zurück.

"Steh da nicht rum wie die Ölgötzen!"

Severus wurde mit einem Ruck auf die Bank gezogen. Er plumpste mehr als alles andere. Er sah verwirrt zur Seite, um zu sehen, wer ihn gezogen hatte. Es war einer der älteren Schüler, aber Severus konnte nicht genau sagen, in welchem Jahrgang er war.

Der Junge musterte ihn. "Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen, und ich meine nicht die Schulgeister. Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

Severus brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fangen. "Einen Geist?", fragte er.

"Das ist nur so eine Redewendung", sagte ein anderer Junge in demselben Alter wie der andere und stöhnte verhalten. "Wieder so ein Blitzmerker. Warum kriegen wir die immer? Man sollte meinen, dass in Ravenclaw nur _intelligente_ Leute landen."

Der erste knuffte ihn in die Seite. "Ach, komm schon. Lass ihn in Ruhe, manche Muggelstämmige haben eben eine etwas schwere Zeit, wenn sie das erste Mal in die Zaubererwelt kommen." Er lächelte Severus schief an. "Wir sollten ihm eine Chance geben."

Severus runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Ich bin nicht muggelstämmig", merkte er fast abwesend an, während sein Blick erneut zum Gryffindortisch wanderte. Die einzige Muggelstämmige, die er kannte, war Lily, und sie schien sich wie ein Fisch im Wasser zu fühlen.

Die beiden Jungen sahen ihn an.

"Bist du sicher, dass alles okay ist?", fragte der erste Junge noch einmal. "Du bist weiß wie eine Kalkwand."

Severus blinzelte. "Bist du muggelstämmig?", fragte er leise.

Der Junge ging sofort in die Defensive. "Hast du ein Problem damit?"

"Nein", sagte Severus verwirrt. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dem Gespräch nicht ganz folgen zu können. "Meine beste Freundin ist muggelstämmig. Ich meine nur ... du benutzt so viele Muggelausdrücke ..."

Der andere machte ein Gesicht. "Oh", meinte er nur, "okay. Tut mir leid. Hab wohl etwas überreagiert, aber nun ja ... es gibt da einige Leute, die ein wenig extrem sind. Von wegen Reinheit des Blutes, weißt du. Das sind zwar vor allem Slytherins, aber die gibt es überall. Oh, ich bin übrigens Michael."

Severus starrte ihn einfach nur an, während Michaels Freund nur den Kopf schüttelte. Irgendwie war Severus nicht so ganz sicher, wie er die beiden einordnen sollte. Das mochte auch daran liegen, dass er nicht gerade viel Erfahrung damit hatte - Freundschaften schließen gehörte definitiv nicht zu seinen Stärken. In der Hinsicht schien es die richtige Wahl zu sein, eben _nicht_ Hufflepuff genommen zu haben. Ein Blick zu dem Haustisch der Hufflepuffs bestätigte Severus nur noch mehr in der Meinung. Hufflepuff war denkbar ungeeignet für jemanden, der Probleme damit hatte, auf andere auch mal zuzugehen.

"Severus", erwiderte Severus leise auf die Vorstellung Michaels.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter zum Slytherintisch. Michaels Worte darüber, dass viele Slytherins eine extreme Sicht auf den Blutstatus hatten, ließen in Severus auch die Frage aufkommen, ob der Sprechende Hut das gewusst hatte und ihn deshalb davon hatte abbringen wollen. Was, wenn es wirklich wahr wäre? Was würde Lily denken, wenn Severus in einem Haus gelandet wäre, dass sie wegen ihrer Abstammung belächeln würde? Er war zwar fest davon überzeugt, dass es zwischen ihm und Lily nichts geändert hätte, aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es insgesamt für Spannungen gesorgt hätte. Und er wollte keinen Ärger.

"Weißt du, Severus", sagte Michael und riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Er klang besorgt. "Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich umkippen. Tu mir den Gefallen und schau gleich im Krankenflügel vorbei, ja? Nicht, dass du dir irgendwas eingefangen hast."

Severus zuckte nur die Schultern. Er wusste nicht, ob Michaels Sorge nicht einfach nur übertrieben war - seines Wissens nach sah er immer kränklich aus. Deshalb machte er sich auch wenig Gedanken darüber. Sicher, ihm war eben nicht besonders gut gewesen, aber er schob es auf die Situation. Jetzt ging es ihm auch besser. Vielleicht war er eben einfach wirklich nervös gewesen.

Michael schien jedenfalls damit zufrieden zu sein. Er klopfte Severus auf den Rücken und wandte sich einem Gespräch mit seinen Freunden zu. Severus schien bereits vergessen. Er seufzte innerlich.

Vor ihnen erschien das Essen - und Severus realisierte, dass er die Rede des Schulleiters verpasst hatte. Für einen Moment war er wie erstarrt. Was, wenn er etwas Wichtiges zum weiteren Ablauf gesagt hatte und Severus es nun nicht wusste? Aber vielleicht konnte er nachher jemanden danach fragen. Er wollte nicht, dass er nur wegen seiner Unachtsamkeit irgendetwas verpasst hatte und dann bereits zu Anfang des Schuljahres Punkte verlor. Mit diesem Entschluss wandte er sich dem reichhaltigen Angebot vor ihm zu.

Er gab zu, dass er noch nie so viele Speisen auf einmal gesehen hatte und einen Großteil kannte er nicht einmal. Zuhause war es meistens mehr Improvisation als alles andere, da sie nicht so viel Geld hatten. Sein Blick schweifte über die Menge an verschiedenen Tellern, Schüsseln und Schalen. Er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte oder womit. Er könnte neue Dinge ausprobieren, aber gleichzeitig scheute er sich davor. Schließlich rang er sich dazu durch, doch etwas zu essen, auch wenn er nicht viel Hunger hatte.

"... und was ist mit dir?"

Severus sah irritiert von seinem Teller auf. "Meinst du mich?", fragte er den Jungen gegenüber. Es war ein anderer Erstklässler, irgendwann vor ihm eingeteilt. Severus hätte jedoch nicht sagen können, wie er hieß.

"Wen sonst?", brummte ein anderer Junge. "Ehrlich, er versucht seit gut zehn Minuten dich anzusprechen, warum auch immer."

"Tut mir leid", sagte Severus. "Was ist denn?"

"Oh, nichts weiter", erwiderte der zweite mürrisch. "Nur eine kleine Vorstellungsrunde, aber das ist wohl unter deiner Würde."

"Ich sagte doch ... ach, vergiss es." Severus sah zu dem ersten Jungen. Er war schlohblond und wirkte auf den ersten Blick etwas seltsam, aber Severus wusste, dass er gar nicht darüber zu reden brauchte - er selbst sah vermutlich nicht viel seriöser aus. "Wie heißt du?"

Der Blonde lächelte. "Xenophilius Lovegood. Du bist Severus Snape."

Severus blinzelte. Das war irgendwie merkwürdig, aber er beschloss, es so hinzunehmen. Besser nicht vorschnell urteilen. Deshalb nickte er bestätigend, auch wenn es keine Frage gewesen war.

"William de Worde", fügte der andere Junge hinzu, und Severus war für einen Moment versucht, ihn anzuschnauzen, dass ihn niemand gefragt hatte. Er unterließ es. Er wollte sich am ersten Tag nicht noch mehr Feinde machen, als er bereits hatte - er hatte die Begegnung mit den Gryffindors nicht vergessen, und die reichten ihm.

"Hast du Vampire in deiner Verwandtschaft?", fragte Xenophilius.

Severus starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Wie bitte?"

"Vampire. Du bist so blass und du hast auch ein paar andere der Merkmale, die allgemein als Hinweise auf Vampirismus gelten", erklärte Xenophilius als sei es das Normalste auf der Welt.

Darauf wusste Severus nichts zu erwidern. Was sollte er auch sagen? Ja? Nein? Vielleicht? Es war eine eigentlich ungeheuerliche Frage. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren sollte. Seine erste Reaktion wäre Wut gewesen, aber Xenophilius wirkte nicht so, als wolle er ihn provozieren. War es als Scherz gemeint? Oder war das eine unterschwellige Beleidigung? Oder war es die dritte Variante und Xenophilius war einfach nur merkwürdig?

"Hör nicht auf ihn", riet William. "Xeno ist ein komischer Kauz."

Severus warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Da ist er nicht der einzige", murmelte er. Er wandte sich Xenophilius zu. "Meines Wissens nach nicht", antwortete er auf die Frage. Das schien zu genügen.

Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und kehrte zu seinem Essen zurück. Die anderen beiden taten es ihm gleich. Er stocherte in seinem Salat herum und fragte sich, ob alle Schuljahre so sein würden. Severus wusste, dass er sich mit Xenophilius und William einen Schlafsaal teilen würde. Es war ein ungewohntes Konzept - ein Schlafsaal. Severus war ein Einzelkind. Lily hatte immer mal wieder angedeutet, dass es nervig sei, sich mit Geschwistern ein Zimmer teilen zu müssen. Aber immerhin kannten sie sich. Severus kannte die beiden nun gar nicht, und es gab noch mehr Erstklässler. Er konnte es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen. Nicht, wenn er sich ansah, was für seltsame Typen Xenophilius und William waren, selbst wenn William relativ normal schien.

Es würden sieben sehr interessante Jahre werden. Severus seufzte.


	4. Tag 1 - Hufflepuff

Severus öffnete am nächsten Morgen die Augen und war hellwach. Für einen Moment lag er nur da und starrte an die Decke, nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Aufstehen, natürlich, aber ein kurzer Blick auf den Wecker hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es wirklich _früh_ war. Frühstück wäre erst in zwei Stunden. Was sollte er bis dahin tun? Er seufzte leise und setzte sich auf. Er zog den Vorhang seines Bettes zurück und sah in die Runde. Seine Mitschüler schienen noch im Tiefschlaf befindlich. Nun, vielleicht sollte er einfach die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und das Bad in Beschlag nehmen. So musste er sich wenigstens keine Sorgen darum machen, dass ihn jemand überraschte.

Tatsächlich schliefen alle noch, als er schließlich frisch geduscht zurück in den Schlafsaal tapste. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht wirklich verstehen, wie die anderen noch immer schlafen konnten. Sicher, er war ein Frühaufsteher, aber selbst er war fast schon ungewöhnlich früh wach. Natürlich würde er es niemals zugeben, dass es war, weil er nervös war - das war einfach zu peinlich. Trotzdem: Es _war_ ihr erster wirklicher Schultag.

Severus beschloss, die Zeit bis zum Frühstück produktiv zu nutzen. Nur, weil er jetzt ein Hufflepuff war, musste er schließlich nicht seine anderen Tendenzen ignorieren. Sollten sie ihn einen Streber nennen, er hatte vor, seine Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen. Vor allem, da er jetzt als Hufflepuff das Gefühl hatte, dass er beweisen musste, dass er nicht so ein Dummkopf war, wie viele vermutlich annahmen. Er wusste nicht übermäßig viel über die Häuser, aber ihm war klar, dass die anderen Häuser die Hufflepuffs für dumm hielten - er würde nicht zulassen, dass man ihn für dumm hielt. Er war alles andere als das! Und das würde er allen zeigen. Er schnappte sich eins seiner Bücher und setzte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er war so vertieft in sein Buch, dass er die Ankunft der anderen Hufflepuffs gar nicht bemerkte. Erst als seine Mitschüler ihn ansprachen - wie hieß er noch gleich? Eddy? Emil? Nein, _Eric_ \- wurde ihm bewusst, dass er drauf und dran war, das Frühstück zu verpassen. Er bedankte sich kurz bei ihnen, stopfte das Buch in seine Schultasche und eilte ihnen nach in die Große Halle. Er wollte schließlich nicht gleich am ersten Tag zu spät kommen. Welchen Eindruck würde das vermitteln?

"Ist das Buch interessant?", fragte Eric ihn, als sie sich an den Hufflepufftisch setzten. Er schien beschlossen zu haben, dass Severus sein neuer bester Freund sein würde. "Hast uns gar nicht bemerkt, so vertieft warst du."

Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Kommt darauf an, was man als interessant bezeichnet", wich er aus. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie er sich gegenüber den anderen Jungen verhalten sollte. Wenn es etwas gab, was ihm abging, dann waren es sicherlich zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen. Man musste sich ja nur angucken, wie viele Freunde er vor Hogwarts gehabt hatte. Apropos Freunde ... er drehte den Kopf und sah zum Gryffindortisch, in der Hoffnung, einen Blick auf Lily zu erhaschen. Die Tatsache, dass sie in unterschiedlichen Häusern gelandet waren, war äußerst ungünstig. Was, wenn sie keinen Unterricht zusammen hatten? Severus wollte ganz sicher nicht seine Freundschaft mit Lily deswegen verlieren.

"Suchst du wen?", fragte Eric, der seinen Blick bemerkt hatte. "Ist dein Freund in Gryffindor gelandet?"

"Meine Freundin, ja", sagte Severus. "Meine beste Freundin."

Eric blinzelte. "Echt?" Er suchte nun ebenfalls den Gryffindortisch ab, aber Severus wusste nicht, was er zu finden hoffte. Eric kannte Lily nicht einmal. "Muss übel sein, in verschiedene Häuser zu kommen", meinte er mitfühlend. "Vor allem, wenn es die Gryffindors sind. Ich meine, es wäre schlimmer, wenn sie in Slytherin wäre, die hacken auf einem herum, hat mein Cousin gesagt, aber die Gryffindors bleiben auch meistens unter sich -"

Severus sah ihn missmutig an. "Weißt du, du musst es nicht noch schlimmer machen, als es bereits ist." Er verschwieg wohlweislich, dass er durchaus auch ein Slytherin hätte sein können. Severus war sich nur zu bewusst, was es bedeutete, als schlechter Umgang gewertet zu werden. Das musste er in Hogwarts nicht auch noch haben.

Eric zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich mein ja nur." Er grinste. "Und wenn ihr wirklich so gut befreundet seid, dann ist es auch egal, oder? Ich meine, ist ja nicht so, als wäre es verboten - ist ja nicht so wie zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor, das würde Ärger geben. Stell dir das mal vor - nicht, dass ich behaupten will, dass einer von euch _da_ gelandet wäre, aber -"

"Halt die Klappe", schnappte Severus, dem der Geduldsfaden riss. "Halt einfach die Klappe, okay?"

Er wich Erics Blick aus, nicht gewillt, zuzugeben, dass er ein gutes Argument hatte. Vielleicht _hatte_ der Sprechende Hut ihm in der Hinsicht einen Gefallen tun wollen. Severus konnte es nicht sagen. Aber wenn selbst die als so tolerant geltenden Hufflepuffs eine Freundschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor für unmöglich hielten ... Er seufzte innerlich. Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein?

* * *

Severus runzelte die Stirn, während er den Stundenplan studierte. An sich gab es daran nichts zu meckern, der Plan war nicht schlecht. Es ärgerte ihn nur, dass er irgendwie viel zu wenig Unterrichtsstunden mit den Gryffindors hatte. Nun, er hatte immerhin Glück, dass er direkt die ersten beiden Stunden mit den Gryffindors hatte. Vielleicht würde sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben, mit Lily zu sprechen. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. Das war sicherlich nicht die beste Arbeitseinstellung - er plante sogar noch vor dem Unterricht, nicht aufzupassen.

"Was freut dich so?", fragte Eric und versuchte, über seine Schulter zu sehen. "Ist was Gutes passiert?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich", erwiderte Severus mürrisch. "Warum versuchst du eigentlich, meinen Stundenplan zu lesen? Wir haben denselben!"

"Na, vielleicht hast du ja irgendwelche Extrastunden oder so was", meinte Eric schulterzuckend.

Severus zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. Stattdessen warf er ihm einen entnervten Blick zu und setzte seinen Weg fort. Sie hatten als erstes eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde - mit den Gryffindors. Und bei ihrer Hauslehrerin, wenn Severus das richtig gehört hatte. Danach hatten sie erst mal nur langweilige Stunden, absolut unmagisch - Mathe und Englisch. Na ja, Severus würde sich darüber nicht beschweren, zumindest wusste er, dass er darin keine Probleme haben würde. Er hatte zwar nie eine Muggelschule besucht, aber er hatte Lily häufiger bei den Hausaufgaben Gesellschaft geleistet und hatte sie angenehm einfach gefunden. Wie viel schwerer konnte es also sein?

Als sie am Gewächshaus eins ankamen, waren bisher nur Hufflepuffs anwesend. Severus grüßte seine Mitschüler kurz angebunden, wissend, dass er zumindest ein paar Manieren zeigen sollte. Nun, zumindest gegenüber den Jungen. Er wusste bereits, dass er Doris und Greta nicht ausstehen konnte, und er würde auch nicht so tun, als könnte er es. Er konnte es ja nicht mal gegenüber Petunia, und die war Lilys Schwester.

"Sev! Sev!"

Severus drehte sich um, bereits ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht. "Lily!", rief er und winkte seine beste Freundin zu sich rüber.

Statt jedoch vor ihm zu warten, sprang sie ihm geradezu in die Arme. Er fing sie mit Mühe auf und erstarrte dann fast zur Salzsäule. Er war es definitiv nicht gewohnt, dass man ihn umarmte. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass Lily wie ein Wasserfall redete - ihm von allem erzählte, was nach ihrer Einteilung passiert war. Über die Gryffindors, die vielen Gemälde, an denen sie auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum vorbeigekommen war, die sich bewegenden Treppen ... Severus hörte ihr stillschweigend zu. Er kam gar nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen.

Lily verstummte erst, als Professor Beasley zu ihnen kam. "Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie sie alle fröhlich. "Wir fangen erst einmal damit an, dass wir die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen besprechen und uns ein wenig mit der Theorie der Kräuterkunde befassen."

Sie führte sie ins Gewächshaus, wo sie ihnen erklärte, wo all die verschiedenen Dinge zu finden waren und wie sie man sie benutzte. Severus hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt mehr Lily, die neben ihm stand und wirkte, als würde sie unter Strom stehen. Sie schien sich mit Gewalt davon abhalten zu müssen, sofort wieder loszureden, sobald sie die Chance dazu hatte. Severus musste sich das Lächeln verkneifen.

"Sag, Sev", flüsterte Lily, "wie ist es in Hufflepuff? Ich meine -"

Bevor Severus irgendwas erwidern konnte, wurde er durch ein Kichern unterbrochen. Er drehte sich um und sah direkt in die unliebsamen Gesichter der beiden Kerle aus dem Zug - Black und Potter. Ausgerechnet. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass die beiden auch in Gryffindor waren. Nun, das bedeutete wohl, dass es selbst im goldenen Haus Gryffindor schwarze Schafe gab.

"Was ist denn so lustig?", grollte Severus.

"Alles - du!" Black krümmte sich fast. "Wie war das noch? Du willst nach Slytherin? Soviel dazu - du hast selbst für Slytherin zu wenig Charakter, was?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Was weißt du schon über Charakter, Black?", grollte er. "Der einzige Grund, warum du in Gryffindor gelandet bist, ist, weil du ein Übermaß an _Über_ mut besitzt!"

"... und Übermut kommt vor dem Fall", fügte Lily grinsend hinzu. "Komm, Sev!" Sie zog ihn hinüber zu den anderen Hufflepuffjungen. Severus ließ sich widerstandslos mitziehen. Immerhin, mit den fünfen kam er relativ gut zurecht - sofern sie ihn nicht ansprachen. "Und jetzt erzähl mir ganz genau, was passiert ist!"


	5. Tag 1 - Ravenclaw

Der Rest des Abends war relativ schnell vorbei gegangen. Severus hatte abwesend den Gesprächen der anderen Schüler gelauscht - besonders interessant waren die Gespräche zwischen William und Xenophilius. Inzwischen war Severus überzeugt davon, dass Xenophilius irgendwie leicht verrückt sein musste, aber es war nicht unerträglich. Nur kompliziert.

Später waren sie von einem Vertrauensschüler - Severus hatte sich den Namen nicht gemerkt, und er hoffte, dass es nicht Schwierigkeiten bedeutete - zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum geführt worden. Und da hatte Severus eine kleine Überraschung erlebt. Scheinbar gab es in Ravenclaw keine Passwörter wie in den anderen Häusern, sondern man musste eine Frage beantworten. Severus wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, aber es reizte ihn schon ein wenig. Immerhin, es bedeutete, dass man intelligent sein musste.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war recht spartanisch eingerichtet, wenn man so wollte. Es gab ein paar Sitzgelegenheiten, Tische, Stühle und eine Statue von Rowena Ravenclaw. Der Raum wirkte etwas kühl und unpersönlich, nicht zuletzt durch die vorherrschende blaue Farbe, aber es war keine abweisende Kühle. Es war mehr eine professionelle Umgebung, fand Severus. Zumindest im Vergleich mit dem Rest des Schlosses - soweit er es bisher gesehen hatte. Der Schlafsaal fügte sich dem ebenfalls an - der Raum war ein Mehreck, und an jeder Wand, außer der mit der Tür, stand ein Bett mit einem kleinen Arbeitstisch. Die gesamte Einrichtung wies darauf hin, dass die Bewohner von Ravenclaw wohl eifrige Lerner waren. Severus war das nur recht.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte viel zu früh für Severus' Geschmack. Während er eigentlich ein Frühaufsteher war, war ihm das Einschlafen am Vorabend nicht gerade leicht gefallen. Einerseits die Tatsache, dass er den Schlafsaal mit mehreren Jungen teilte, dann auch noch der Fakt, dass er weit von Zuhause war ... die gesamte Umgebung machte ihn unsicher. Er war selbstsicher, was den Unterricht betraf, aber alles andere. Es war sein Traum, aber dennoch war es auch eine komplette Umstellung.

"Vielleicht hat er ja _doch_ einen Vampir in der Verwandtschaft", bemerkte eine Stimme neben seinem Kopf.

Severus öffnete verschlafen die Augen - und schrak fürchterlich zusammen, als er direkt über sich das Gesicht seines unliebsamen Mitschülers sah. "Was soll das werden?", fauchte er erbost.

William grinste ihn nur unverschämt an. Severus war sich sicher, wenn das nur der Auftakt war, dann würde er nicht einmal das erste Jahr in Hogwarts überleben. So viel dazu. William war ganz offensichtlich mindestens genauso irre wie Xenophilius, nur gleichzeitig auch noch gemeingefährlich.

"Du hast verschlafen", bemerkte Xenophilius und warf ihm eine Robe zu.

Severus fing sie auf und starrte ihn an. "... wie sehr?", fragte er nur, während er sich aus seiner Decke schälte. Die Robe legte er neben sich aufs Bett - er hatte schließlich nicht vor, nur mit Robe und Pyjama herumzurennen. Insbesondere nicht, wenn sein Pyjama schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte.

"Zehn Minuten", meinte William mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Und davor bereits fünf Minuten."

"Also eine Viertelstunde." Severus seufzte. "Sag, William, hast du irgendwas gegen mich oder ärgerst du mich nur aus Spaß?"

William zuckte die Schultern. "Irgendwen muss ich ärgern - Xeno reagiert nicht wirklich darauf und die anderen sind schon weg, um sich zu verirren."

Severus runzelte die Stirn, während er sich umzog. "Wieso verirren?"

Xenophilius lächelte matt. "Weil keiner von uns sich den Weg gemerkt hat. Wir beide hoffen ja auf dich ..."

Severus rollte mit den Augen und verschwand im Bad. Irgendwie sollte er verärgert sein, dass die beiden Knalltüten vom Dienst ihn belagerten, andererseits war es mal etwas Neues, dass man seine Hilfe wollte. Das war aber auch der einzige Grund, warum er sie nicht sofort links liegen ließ und allein loszog. Wie es wohl in Slytherin wäre? Ob die anderen ihn geweckt hätten? Oder wären sie ohne ihn gegangen? Er hatte gesehen, dass die Slytherins ihre Räumlichkeiten scheinbar irgendwo in den Kerkern hatten. Ob man sich dort leicht verirrte?

"Hey, Sev, bist du ins Klo gefallen?" William streckte seinen Kopf zur Tür rein.

Severus rollte mit den Augen und warf einen Waschlappen nach ihm. Er traf William mitten ins Gesicht, was Severus' Laune deutlich hob, auch wenn er sich trotzdem nicht ganz auf der Höhe fühlte. William schien sich dadurch auch nicht sehr beeindrucken zu lassen, er schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog sich zurück.

Kaum zehn Minuten später trottete Severus William und Xenophilius nach durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Auch, wenn sie behaupteten, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, wie sie zur Großen Halle finden sollten, gingen sie zielstrebig los. Severus schüttelte den Kopf darüber. Aber vielleicht würden sie ja doch noch irgendwo ankommen.

"Wo wollt ihr denn hin? Hier geht's zum Krankenflügel", fragte ein vorbeikommender Schüler und blieb mit seinen Freunden stehen. "Ihr seid doch Erstklässler?"

"Vielleicht sind sie krank?", schlug ein anderer vor. "Der eine ist so blass."

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Fingen die jetzt auch noch damit an? "Mir geht's gut", grummelte er mürrisch, während William zur gleichen Zeit sagte: "Ihm geht's schlecht."

Sie starrten sich für einen Moment lang an, dann sah Severus entnervt weg. Warum war er eigentlich noch hier? Wollten sie nicht in die Große Halle? Und warum kümmerte er sich überhaupt darum, was mit den beiden Knalltüten war, die sich seine Mitschüler schimpften? Er schnaubte verhalten und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um den Weg in die Große Halle zu suchen. Er würde sich die beiden keine Sekunde länger als nötig antun - außerdem, er wollte schließlich seinen Stundenplan haben. Gleich am ersten Tag so ein Theater!

"Hey, wo willst du hin?", fragte William.

"Wohin wohl?", grummelte Severus und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. "Weg von euch, zur Großen Halle ... such es dir aus."

Xenophilius sah zwischen ihnen kurz hin und her, als wisse er nicht, wen er unterstützen sollte. Währenddessen hatte William sich wieder zu den älteren Schülern umgedreht. "Seht ihr? Ich sag's ja, ihm geht's schlecht!"

"Definitiv", gluckste einer von ihnen. "Ich schätze, wir haben es mit einem Morgenmuffel zu tun, was meint ihr?"

Severus spürte, wie seine Ohren zu glühen begannen. Morgenmuffel? Von wegen! Aber jetzt hatte William es geschafft und sie alle lachten über ihn. Als hätte er davon nicht schon genug gehabt. Seine Stimmung fiel und fiel und bald würde sie selbst unter dem Kerkerniveau liegen. Warum nur war er nicht in Slytherin? Bestimmt würde er da nicht mit solchen Knallköpfen ringen müssen.

"Kommst du?", fragte Xenophilius ihn und tippte ihn in die Seite. Severus funkelte ihn an. "Du bist sehr blass", fuhr Xenophilius fort, so, als hätte er den Blick nicht bemerkt. Hatte er vermutlich auch nicht. "Du solltest wirklich in den Krankenflügel gehen. Vielleicht bist du ja krank."

Severus rollte mit den Augen. "Lass uns einfach in die Große Halle gehen, frühstücken, unsere Stundenpläne in Empfang nehmen und dann zum Unterricht gehen. Wenn ihr danach _immernoch_ der Ansicht seid, dass ich offensichtlich krank bin, dann könnt ihr mich ja zum Krankenflügel schleifen. Deal?"

William nickte grinsend. "Auf das Schleifen kannst du dich verlassen - Deal!"

Severus unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Als ob er zulassen würde, dass er am Ende des Tages immer noch von den beiden Irren belästigt wurde. Nein, er würde untertauchen und lange weg sein, bevor sie ihn irgendwohin schleifen konnten, und wenn er auf dem Zahnfleisch davonkriechen musste.

* * *

"Oh Mann!"

Severus sah von seinem Teller auf, auf dem er gerade sein Rührei neu sortiert hatte. "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

"Was los ist?", fragte Florean mürrisch. "Wir haben sofort zwei Stunden mit den Slytherins! _Das_ ist los!"

Die anderen Ravenclaws wirkten ähnlich missgelaunt. Severus blinzelte nur. Was war denn so schlimm daran, Unterricht mit den Slytherins zu haben? War ja nicht so, als wären die irgendwie giftig. Und Ravenclaw hatte auch keine übermäßige Rivalität mit den Slytherins. Nein, Severus verstand das ganz und gar nicht. Er hatte definitiv nichts dagegen. Vielleicht konnte er sogar ein paar Verbindungen knüpfen. Vorausgesetzt, Zauberkunst hatte ein paar Gruppenarbeiten in petto. Bei Einzelarbeit konnte man nicht so einfach mit anderen reden.

"Na, wenigstens haben wir danach nichts mehr mit denen", fuhr Florean fort. "Auch wenn ich es ein wenig viel finde, direkt am ersten Tag Astronomie zu haben - man sollte irgendwie doch wohl Vorwarnung haben. Ich wette, ich schlafe ein!"

Severus schnaubte. "Ist doch ganz einfach", brummte er, "jetzt _hast_ du die Vorwarnung. Wenn du so müde bist, dann kannst du dich heute Nachmittag hinlegen. Ist doch wohl genug Zeit zwischen der letzten Stunde und dem Abendessen."

William sah ihn beinahe erstaunt an. "Das ist eine gute Idee", bemerkte er. "Da spricht wohl ein wahrer Ravenclaw aus dir."

Severus verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Vor allem, da er sich definitiv mehr als wahrer Slytherin fühlte. Er hatte sowieso ganz andere Sorgen - alle Stunden heute würden entweder nur mit den Ravenclaws sein oder mit den Slytherins. Das bedeutete, er musste versuchen, Lily irgendwann zwischen den Stunden abzufangen, aber wenn er seinen eigenen Rat befolgen wollte ... dann hatte er ein Problem. Wenigstens würde er später Xenophilius und William entgehen können. Er seufzte.

"Aber Severus ist krank", bemerkte Xenophilius. "Er sollte sich abmelden - es ist nicht gut, wenn man krank ist und so lange wach ist -"

"Fängst du schon wieder damit an?", grollte Severus. "Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt!"

"Da hatten wir den Stundenplan noch nicht", merkte William an. "Wir sollten dich nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde in den Krankenflügel schleifen, aber wenn das mitten in der Nacht ist -"

"Merlin!" Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Ich gehe nach der sechsten Stunde in den Krankenflügel, okay? Es ist garantiert nichts!"

"Berühmte letzte Worte", meinte William. "Sei dir sicher, dass wir dich gnadenlos verfolgen werden. Du hast keine Chance."

" _Das_ fürchte ich auch ...", murmelte Severus kopfschüttelnd.


	6. Tag 2 - Hufflepuff

Severus fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen wie gerädert. Er wusste, dass er Donnerstage von nun an hassen würde - nicht, weil er etwas gegen Kräuterkunde hatte, ja, er hatte nicht einmal Probleme mit den sterbenslangweiligen Stunden in Mathe und Englisch. Nein, es waren die Flugstunden, die ihm die Galle hochkommen ließen. Das einzig Gute an den Stunden war, dass sie mit den Ravenclaws waren - er würde sich also weder vor Potter und Black, noch vor Lily zum Affen machen. Er war auch für die kleinen Dinge dankbar. Es war schlimm genug, dass Potter und Black beschlossen zu haben schienen, dass Severus ein gutes Ziel für Spott war, eben wegen seiner zuvor großspurigen Ankündigung, dass er ein Slytherin werden würde. Er seufzte schwer. Er konnte in der Hinsicht wirklich nur hoffen, dass es den beiden schnell langweilig wurde. Immerhin, als Hufflepuff hatte er zumindest den Vorteil, dass er nicht direkt in der Schusslinie stand - Severus hatte bereits das Werk der beiden bewundern dürfen. Nichts Großes, aber Severus konnte sich vorstellen, dass, wäre er ein Slytherin, er derjenige gewesen wäre, dem eine Stinkbombe in die Tasche geschmuggelt worden wäre. So jedoch war er es wohl nicht wert, dass sie mehr als nur dumme Sprüche an ihn verschwendeten.

"Hey, Sev!"

Severus drehte den Kopf und funkelte Eric finster an. "Welchen Teil von _Nenn mich nicht Sev!_ hast du nicht verstanden?", zischte er säuerlich.

Eric grinste ihn an. "Lily nennt dich auch Sev", meinte er nur.

Severus schnaubte und setzte sich auf. " _Lily_ ", sagte er düster, "ist meine Freundin. _Du_ bist es nicht."

Seine Worte verfehlten die gewünschte Wirkung. Scheinbar hatte Eric es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass unbedingt Severus sein bester Freund für immer und ewig werden musste. Wusste Merlin, warum. Severus konnte keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten feststellen, die über ihr Alter und Haus hinausgingen. Ihre Persönlichkeiten waren polare Gegensätze. Aber vielleicht war es die hufflepuff'sche Natur, die Severus so abging. Der Sprechende Hut hatte durchaus eine wichtige Tatsache festgestellt: Severus musste dringend einige soziale Fähigkeiten erwerben. Nur irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er in Hufflepuff eher wahnsinnig werden würde.

"Nun, auf, auf!", rief Eric der Immerfröhliche und warf Severus seinen Umhang zu.

"Warum die Eile?", fragte Severus mürrisch. "Wir haben Zeit!"

Eric schenkte ihm einen langen Blick. "Du weißt schon, dass wir vor dem Frühstück noch kurz in die Bibliothek wollten?"

Severus schnaubte. "Korrektur, _du_ wolltest in die Bibliothek." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Ich weiß sowieso nicht, was du da willst, und _ich_ bin der Bücherwurm hier. Wir haben bisher noch keine Hausaufgaben auf, die über das Lesen unserer Bücher und das Lösen von ein paar Rechnungen hinausgeht."

"Nicht jeder kann so überschlau wie du sein", brummte Eric. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich will mir vorher noch mal kurz was zu Zaubertränke angucken und -"

"Merlin!" Severus grollte. "Wir haben Zaubertränke nicht vor dem Mittagessen! Warum musst du in aller Herrgottsfrühe in die Bibliothek um etwas dafür nachzuschlagen?"

Eric druckste herum. "Die Sache ist die ...", murmelte er. "Wenn es um Zaubertränke geht, irgendwie habe ich zwei linke Hände -"

"Wir hatten noch nie Zaubertränke", brummte Severus und zog sich um. "Ich weiß nicht, warum du der Ansicht bist, dass du in der ersten Stunde bereits perfekt sein musst."

"Nun, du -"

"Vergleich mich nicht mit dir", fuhr Severus dazwischen, "das sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Dinge." Er zögerte einen Augenblick. Wie sollte er es begründen, ohne Eric vor den Kopf zu stoßen? Er musste ja nicht extra gemein zu ihm sein, selbst wenn er ihm ein wenig auf die Nerven ging. "Ich meine, ich wäre fast in Ravenclaw gelandet", meinte er, auch wenn das nicht so ganz den Tatsachen entsprach. "Aber was ist mit dir?"

Eric zuckte nur die Schultern. "Ich bin eben nervös", verteidigte er sich.

"Und es hilft dir wie, wenn du in die Bibliothek gehst und dann vor dem Zaubertränkeregal stehst?", fragte Severus spitz. "Weißt du überhaupt, _was_ du da nachschauen willst?"

"Err ..."

"Genau." Severus seufzte entnervt. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einfach zum Frühstück gehen und uns Zeit lassen und du vergisst einfach Zaubertränke? Mach dir lieber Gedanken um Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste - das haben wir nämlich in den ersten beiden."

Eric wirkte unentschlossen, aber er folgte Severus letztendlich doch in die Große Halle. Severus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Warum machte er sich überhaupt die Mühe mit Eric? Er konnte ihn nicht einmal wirklich leiden. Gut, er verabscheute ihn auch nicht, er war _nur_ genervt von ihm, aber trotzdem. Wieso hatte er Eric nicht einfach in sein Verderben rennen lassen? Okay, das war ein wenig extrem.

Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass Eric von sich aus auf Severus zugegangen war. Das hatte vorher noch nie jemand gemacht. Nicht einmal Lily. Severus wusste zwar noch nicht, was er davon halten sollte, aber irgendwie war es ein ... gutes Gefühl.

* * *

Die Gruppe Hufflepuffs war ungewöhnlich leise auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Severus war der einzige, der nicht besorgt war. Das lag vor allem daran, dass der Grund für die Besorgnis ihn nicht betraf. Die anderen waren verunsichert, da sie zusammen mit den Slytherins Unterricht haben würden. Während sie keine Probleme damit hatten, mit den Ravenclaws oder Gryffindors Stunden zu haben, war Slytherin ihnen unheimlich. Da Severus jedoch beinahe selbst einer war, machte er sich darüber eher wenige Gedanken. Im Gegenteil - er hoffte auf eine Chance, sich vielleicht mit den Slytherins anzufreunden.

Die Endsituation machte die Chance jedoch ziemlich zunichte, wie Severus feststellte: Im Klassenraum gab es eine definitive Trennung der Häuser. Auf der einen Seite saßen die Hufflepuffs, auf der anderen die Slytherins. Und die Blicke waren ziemlich finster. Severus seufzte innerlich. Vielleicht sollte er die Idee von Freundschaft mit den Slytherins begraben.

"Sev", zischte Eric, "beeil dich, sonst sind die guten Plätze weg!"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du?"

Eric deutete auf die noch freien Sitzplätze. Severus zog ein wenig die Brauen zusammen. Erste Reihe und Raummitte. Natürlich - die unbeliebtesten Plätze: direkt vor dem Lehrer und nah an den Slytherins. Severus sah zu Eric, dann wieder zu den Sitzplätzen. Schließlich wählte er kurzerhand einen Tisch in der zweiten Reihe - direkt an der _Grenze_ zu den Slytherins. Eric machte einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck, setzte sich aber trotzdem neben ihn.

"Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du das mit Absicht gemacht hast?", fragte Eric mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Severus grinste finster. "Weil es Absicht war?" Er sah zur Seite, wo sich nun auch ein paar Slytherins hingesetzt hatte. Ihre Namen wusste er jedoch nicht mehr. Sie ignorierten die beiden Hufflepuffs. Severus wandte sich wieder Eric zu. "Abgesehen davon, irgendwer muss ja hier sitzen, oder?"

Eric sah ihn mürrisch an. "Warum müssen wir das sein?"

Severus tat erstaunt. "Wieso _wir_? Niemand _zwingt_ dich dazu, hier zu sitzen. Du kannst die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und dir einen anderen Platz suchen, solange noch nicht _alle_ besetzt sind ..."

Er beobachtete Eric aus den Augenwinkeln. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte - vermutlich, dass Eric die Chance nutzte und das Weite suchte. Stattdessen kniff er die Lippen zusammen, verschränkte die Arme und blieb sitzen. Severus blinzelte. Was war jetzt schon wieder los? Eric murmelte irgendetwas von "Prüfung" und "schwierige Freunde". Severus starrte. Dachte Eric etwa, er hätte sich hier her gesetzt, um ihn zu _testen_? Er würde den Kerl vermutlich nie verstehen.

Er überlegte, ob er nachhaken sollte, aber bevor Severus irgendetwas sagen konnte, fanden sich die restlichen Schüler ein und ihr Lehrer betrat den Raum. Musste es eben bis nach dem Unterricht warten. Es war jedenfalls ein seltsames Gefühl, dass jemand eine unangenehme Situation für ihn auf sich nehmen wollte - bisher war nur er derjenige gewesen, der unliebsame Gesellschaft ertragen hatte, namentlich Lilys Schwester Petunia. Vielleicht war es am Ende eben doch eine Hufflepuff-Eigenschaft, die er sich mit Eric teilte. Severus sah zu den Slytherins am Nachbartisch. Was würde Eric dann tun, wenn Severus versuchte, sich mit denen anzufreunden? Ob er trotzdem bei ihm bleiben würde?

Severus dachte darüber nach, während er mit halbem Ohr der Rede des Professors darüber, was sie im Unterricht alles lernen konnten, zuhörte. Bisher hatte er keine Idee, wie er eine Kontaktaufnahme überhaupt gestalten sollte. Der einzig positive Punkt in dieser ganzen Angelegenheit mit den Slytherins war bisher, dass die ihm keine dummen Sprüche an den Kopf geworfen hatten. Gleichzeitig ignorierten sie ihn.

"Okay, Sev - wie macht man das mit dem Zauber?"

Severus sah Eric an. "Hat Flitwick das nicht gerade erklärt?", fragte er.

"Nun, ja, aber ich will testen, wie gut du bei Nachhilfe bist, wenn du mir später mit Zaubertränke helfen sollst", grinste Eric.

Severus schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Wie du meinst ..." Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wieso, ließ er sich doch dazu hinreißen, Eric den Zauber noch einmal zu erklären. Vielleicht war es Mitleid. Vielleicht war es auch Langeweile, denn Severus hatte keine Probleme mit dem Zauber. Das Ende vom Lied war jedenfalls, dass Eric beschloss, dass Severus nun offiziell sein Helfer in allen Lebenslagen sein würde.

Wo hatte er sich da nur reingeritten?

* * *

Severus sah Eric mürrisch an. "Du hättest mich vorwarnen sollen", grummelte er. "Ich meine, es ist doch wohl nicht zu viel verlangt, dass du einfach mal die Anweisungen liest?"

Eric zuckte die Schultern. "Ich _habe_ gesagt, dass ich eine Niete in Zaubertränke bin."

"Das hat nichts mit Zaubertränke zu tun, sondern damit, dass du nicht _lesen_ kannst."

Es war wirklich eine Katastrophe. Severus hatte bereits damit gerechnet, dass Eric irgendwie Probleme haben würde. Er hatte sich schließlich nicht umsonst Erics Panikmache anhören müssen. Aber dennoch ... er hatte irgendwie doch erwartet, dass Eric es zumindest _versuchen_ würde. Hatte er aber nicht. Stattdessen hatte er sich wild im Klassenraum umgesehen, wahllos irgendwelche Handgriffe imitiert und sie dadurch beinahe in die Luft gejagt. Was für eine Art Idiot musste man auch sein, um einfach kreuz und quer irgendwelche Zutaten in den Kessel zu werfen.

Severus war froh, dass sie noch lebten. Nun, er hatte auch ein Erfolgserlebnis gehabt, denn er hatte Erics Tun rechtzeitig bemerkt und es tatsächlich geschafft, ein Unheil abzuwenden. Er hatte sogar ein Lob von Slughorn, dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke, bekommen. Und die Andeutung, dass Slughorn ihn - und seine Begabung - im Auge behalten würde. Er konnte sich nicht einmal darüber ärgern, dass er nun für den Rest des Schuljahres mit Eric als Partner gestraft war.

"Ich warne dich", sagte Severus finster, "wenn du uns das nächste Mal wieder beinahe in die Luft jagst -"

"Ja, ja, Sev, ich passe schon auf. Ich meine -"

" _Du_ hast die gesamte Doppelstunde über _gemeint_ , du würdest alles richtig machen", schnappte Severus. "Ich sollte von dir verlangen, dass du mir jeden Schritt mitteilst, bevor du ihn ausführst. Das würde mir sehr viel Leid ersparen. Uns allen."

"Merlin!" Eric zog einen Schmollmund. "Ich war eben nervös!"

Severus schnaubte. "Erzähl das deiner Großmutter. Du hattest einfach keine Lust, auch nur einen Blick ins Buch zu werfen."

Eric sah verlegen zur Seite. "Nun ..." Er druckste etwas herum. "In Wahrheit hatte ich das Buch vergessen ... und deins ist vollgekritzelt."

Severus starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Und du hättest nicht _fragen_ können?"

"Hey, es war mir einfach peinlich, okay?" Eric wurde rot. "Ich habe dir doch den ganzen Morgen damit in den Ohren gelegen ..."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist einfach unmöglich."


	7. Tag 2 - Ravenclaw

"Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!"

Severus funkelte seine beiden Mitschüler finster an. "Der Morgen _war_ gut - bis ihr kamt."

William zog einen Schmollmund, während Xenophilius sich einmal mehr unbeeindruckt ob Severus' Worte zeigte. Warum konnten die nicht so reagieren, wie man es wollte? Severus warf ihnen einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu und zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett mit einem Ruck zu, um sich in Ruhe umziehen zu können. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er im Krankenflügel war - dank der beiden Idioten - da musste er sich nicht auch noch vor der gesamten Mannschaft umziehen.

"Ach, hab dich nicht so", meinte William und zog den Vorhang einen Spalt zur Seite.

"Hey!" Severus wirbelte erbost herum und versuchte dabei vergeblich, sich das Bettlaken überzuwerfen. "Kannst du nicht anklopfen?"

"Wo denn, du hast hier keine Tür!"

"Das ist kein Grund!"

Severus zog den Vorhang gewaltsam zu und zog sich schnell zu Ende um, bevor William zu drastischeren Maßnahmen griff. Als er schließlich fertig angezogen war, stellte er sich den beiden Ravenclaw-Knalltüten. Warum waren sie überhaupt hier? Dachten sie, er brauchte eine Nanny, um zur Großen Halle zu finden? Er sah sie mürrisch an, aber er wusste bereits, dass es keine Wirkung haben würde.

"Bist du sicher, dass du jetzt gesund bist?", fragte Xenophilius. "Du bist immer noch blass."

"Ich bin _immer_ blass", knurrte Severus. "Das ist meine normale Hautfarbe!"

William grinste. "Genau, Xeno, unser Sev ist doch ein Vampir." Er stieß Severus kumpelhaft in die Seite - so kumpelhaft, dass Severus sicher war, dass er blaue Flecken bekommen würde. "Sag mal, Sev, was genau war es denn jetzt? Ich meine, die wollten uns nicht sagen, was los war, und -"

"Schon mal was von ärztliche Schweigepflicht gehört?", spottete Severus. "Natürlich sagen die dir nicht, was ich habe. Und ich sehe auch keinen Grund, dir das zu sagen. Wozu auch?" Es war nicht so, als hätte er irgendeine schreckliche Krankheit gehabt, nur eine äußerst üble Erkältung. Da hatte aber auch ein Aufpäppeltrank gereicht - samt rauchenden Ohren. "Wegen euch habe ich Astronomie verpasst", merkte er an. "Ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr gute Notizen gemacht habt."

William und Xenophilius sahen sich an. Severus sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Der Blick, den sich die beiden zuwarfen, schien ein deutlicher Hinweis darauf zu sein, dass sie sich _keine_ Notizen gemacht hatten. Was bedeutete, dass er versuchen musste, sich von jemand anderem die Materialien zu besorgen. Schule war definitiv schwierig - man musste sich offensichtlich auf andere verlassen, wenn man nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen konnte. Nicht so wie zuhause, wo ihn seine Mutter unterrichtet hatte.

"Na schön", knurrte Severus, "aber ihr _habt_ die Aufgaben, oder? Wenn nicht, dann Gnade euch Merlin und wer sonst noch ein Interesse daran haben könnte, euch gnädig gestimmt zu sein, denn _ich_ werde es nicht sein!"

William sah beleidigt drein. "Für was hältst du uns?"

"Willst du meine ehrliche Meinung hören?", fragte Severus zuckersüß, während sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machten. "Ja? Für _Idioten_. Ich meine, wie blöd muss man sein, um sich keine Notizen zu machen? Vor allem dann, wenn man dafür sorgt, dass jemand in den Krankenflügel gekarrt wird."

"William war zu müde", merkte Xenophilius an, Williams empörtes "Hey!" ignorierend, "weil er nicht auf deinen Rat gehört hat. Er hat sich auch nicht die Aufgabe notiert, sondern sie von mir abgeschrieben."

Severus seufzte. Das war doch nicht normal, dass der Typ, der am realitätsfernsten schien, der einzige war, der praktisch handelte, oder? "Okay. Dann hoffe ich, dass du mir zumindest _erzählen_ kannst, was ihr gemacht habt."

William zog die Brauen zusammen. "Und ich?"

Severus grinste. "Du darfst meine Bücher tragen, da ich jederzeit rückfällig werden könnte." Sprach's und warf William seine Büchertasche zu - die natürlich überfüllt war mit Büchern, die alle mehr oder weniger notwendig für den Unterricht waren.

William fing die Tasche mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen auf, aber zu Severus' Überraschung protestierte er nicht. Andererseits, Williams Blick deutete an, dass er noch vor Ende des Tages versuchen würde, Severus um irgendetwas zu fragen. Nun, sollte er fragen - Severus war sehr gut darin, _Nein!_ zu sagen.

* * *

Severus stellte fest, dass er nichts verpasst hätte, wenn er noch eine Stunde länger im Krankenflügel geblieben wäre - außer dem Frühstück. Geschichte der Zauberei war ein Witz, vor allem, da Severus Geschichte interessant gefunden hätte. Zumindest bis er den Lehrer sah und erkennen musste, dass Professor Binns' Existenz als Geist das einzig aufregende war, das er in seinen Stunden wohl erleben würde. Nicht nur, dass er es nicht schaffte, auch nur einen einzigen Namen in ihrer Klasse richtig von seiner Liste abzulesen, nein, er hatte auch die spezielle Fähigkeit, einen nach einem Satz bereits wünschen zu lassen, dass die Stunde zu Ende sei. Severus schaffte es mit Mühe, sich eine Notiz dazu zu machen, was ihnen vorgetragen worden war, denn es war schwer, sich zu konzentrieren.

Die Stunde danach zeigte sich als um einiges interessanter, aber auch nur deshalb, weil Severus Dank seiner Mutter ein gewisses Vorwissen hatte und demnach nicht vollkommen auf dem Schlauch stand. Wenigstens würde Latein ihm in Zukunft nützlich sein, so viel hatte er bereits aus Zauberkunst mitnehmen können. William zeigte sich weniger interessiert und Xenophilius schien noch immer in seiner Geschichtstrance zu sein. Alles in allem war es jedoch langweilig.

Ein Lichtblick zeigte sich in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Nicht nur, dass das Fach versprach, interessant zu werden, da die Klasse wohl von einem Auror unterrichtet wurde, der momentan keine Feldeinsätze leisten konnte - also einem Mann vom Fach - nein, sie hatten Verteidigung zusammen mit den Gryffindors. Während es den Nachteil hatte, dass Potter und Black in der Klasse waren, so hatte es den viel größeren Vorteil, dass auch _Lily_ in der Klasse sein würde. Entsprechend gehoben war Severus' Laune, als sie sich ihre Plätze suchten.

Severus überflog suchend die Schülerschar und ein Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er Lily erspähte. "Hey!", rief er und setzte sich neben sie, bevor William und Xenophilius ihn einkesseln konnten. "Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, wir hätten gar keine Klassen zusammen."

Lily lächelte verschmitzt. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du irgendeinen Weg drumherum gefunden hättest. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du mir früher auch nach der Schule aufgelauert."

Severus errötete. "Das ist doch ... ich meine ... also, das war ... hey!" Lily lachte laut los, aber Severus konnte ihr nicht wirklich böse sein. Immerhin, er _hatte_ ihr mehr oder weniger aufgelauert. Er stieß sie spielerisch an. "Sag mir lieber, wie es dir ergangen ist mit _denen_." Er nickte zu Potter und Black hinüber.

Lilys Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Das sind zwei Idioten sondergleichen", sagte sie. "Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass das erste, was sie gemacht haben, ein _Streich_ war? Und kein besonders witziger, möchte ich hinzufügen."

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. "Was haben sie gemacht?"

"Stinkbomben. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie die hatten, vielleicht von Zuhause, aber ich meine - wie blöd muss man sein?" Lily schnaufte. "Mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Also wirklich! Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich es sieben Jahre mit denen aushalten soll ..."

"Vielleicht findet sich ein Weg, wie du ihnen entkommen kannst", meinte Severus.

"Habt ihr noch Platz? Ich stell mir ein Feldbett auf oder nehm einen Schlafsack." Lily grinste. "Das würde das längste Übernachten bei einem Freund werden, das es je gab."

Severus schüttelte mit einem leisen Lachen den Kopf. "Und du glaubst, dass das die ganzen sieben Jahre nicht auffallen würde?"

Lily zuckte die Schultern. "Man kann ja wohl hoffen."

* * *

Severus' Laune war deutlich besser, als sie am Nachmittag in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten. Während er es William und Xenophilius immernoch übel nahm, dass sie keine Notizen angefertigt hatten, hatte das Gespräch mit Lily seine Laune doch um Meilen gehoben. Das war etwas, was nur Lily konnte, was auch daran liegen mochte, dass sie sich eben kannten. William und Xenophilius versuchten zwar, mehr oder weniger, sich mit ihm gut zu stellen, aber die meiste Zeit über fragte Severus sich nur, was in ihren Köpfen durcheinander geraten sein könnte.

"Also", sagte Severus und setzte sich an den Tisch, den er erobert hatte - man sollte es kaum glauben, aber es war nicht wirklich einfach, im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum einen freien Tisch zu ergattern. "Xenophilius, was habt ihr in Astronomie genau gemacht? Jedes Detail."

"Xeno reicht", merkte Xenophilius an und setzte sich zu ihm.

"Ja, wie auch immer." Severus machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. "Also, Astronomie?"

Xenophilius sah ihn einen Moment lang mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an - wenngleich Severus so langsam das Gefühl bekam, dass _alles_ an Xenophilius undefinierbar war - und nickte dann langsam. "Astronomie", sagte er langsam, so, als müsse er sichergehen, dass Severus auch wusste, worum es ging.

William ließ sich neben ihn auf die Bank fallen und schüttelte den Kopf. Severus ignorierte ihn, während er Xenophilius' Worten lauschte. Am Ende half ihm das nicht viel. Sicher, es war vielleicht halbwegs interessant, dass sie sich damit befasst hatten, wie man die ganzen Sternbilder und Planeten und was auch immer zuordnete, aber das war nichts Neues. Während Severus nie die Planeten beobachtet hatte, konnte er doch mit ziemlicher Sicherheit die meisten Sternenbilder am Himmel finden - er hatte oft genug bis in die späten Abendstunden draußen herumgesessen, um seinem Vater aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Xenophilius den wichtigsten Teil ausließ. Leider wusste auch William nicht, was es sein könnte. Severus würde wohl seine anderen Mitschüler fragen müssen. Oder aber, er hoffte einfach, dass er die Antwort in einem Buch finden würde.

"Okay", sagte er und unterbrach Xenophilius' Ausführung darüber, wie er Bootes gefunden hatte, und sah zwischen seinen beiden Mitschülern hin und her. "Am Ende läuft es also darauf hinaus, dass ihr mir nicht sagen könnt, was in der Stunde passiert ist, so, dass ich daraus einen wirklichen Nutzen ziehen kann. Die Hausaufgabe scheint ihr auch nicht mehr richtig im Kopf zu haben, da das, was ihr aufgeschrieben habt - oder eben nicht - bestenfalls dürftig ist." Er seufzte. "Ihr zwei, man sollte euch auf den Mond schießen."

"Der Mond ist zunehmend im zweiten Viertel", merkte Xenophilius an.

Severus widerstand dem Drang, den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen zu lassen. Wenn er nicht befürchten müsste, dass Xenophilius die wahre Bedeutung hinter dem Kommentar nicht ignorierte, würde Severus ihn ein Mondkalb nennen. So jedoch beschränkte er sich darauf, vollkommen entnervt zu sein. Er überlegte, ob er jemand anderen fragen sollte, aber ein kurzer Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zeigte ihm, dass außer ihnen kein anderer Erstklässler zugegen war. Astronomie würde wohl warten müssen.

"Na _schön_ ", sagte er finster, "wenn Astronomie nicht geht - wie sieht es mit Zauberkunst aus? Können wir uns _daran_ versuchen?"

"... du musst ein Steinbock sein", schlussfolgerte Xenophilius. "Du bist willensstark und erfolgsorientiert. Vielleicht -"

"Ich _hasse_ Horoskope", zischte Severus grimmig. "Die sagen mir nämlich ständig nur Pech voraus."

"Horrorskope", grinste William. "Vielleicht bist du ja unter einem schwarzen Stern geboren?"

Severus sah ihn missmutig an. "Eher ein schwarzes Loch. Können wir uns _endlich_ etwas sinnvollerem zuwenden als irgendwelchem Quark, den sich die Leute ausgedacht haben, um andere Leute zu verarschen und ihnen das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen? Bitte?"

"Du solltest etwas dagegen tun, weißt du?", fuhr Xenophilius fort, so, als habe er ihre Zwischenrufe gar nicht mitbekommen. "Steinböcke haben Probleme damit, neue Kontakte zu knüpfen, und es könnte dich in den Hintern beißen."

" _Ich_ beiße gleich", schnappte Severus. "Zauberkunst. Jetzt!"

Xenophilius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich dachte nur, es sollte mal gesagt werden."

"Xeno!"


	8. Tag 3 - Hufflepuff

"Das ist doch mal eine Woche!"

Severus sah Eric an und rollte die Augen. "Eine Woche besteht aus sieben Tagen. Das waren gerade mal zwei."

"Eben!" Eric grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Das ist ja gerade das Tolle! Nur zwei Tage Schule und schon ist Wochenende."

Severus sagte dazu nichts. Ihm hätte es nichts ausgemacht, noch drei Tage Unterricht zu haben. Vor allem, da er einige Fächer noch nicht hatte, und er wollte sie haben. Er würde es lieber in einer einzigen Woche hinter sich bringen, vor allem, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass er sich trotz allem Selbstbewusstsein in seine Fähigkeiten in irgendeinem Fach blamieren könnte. Nein, ein Wochenende hätte ihm nach einer kompletten ersten Schulwoche gereicht. Irgendwie hatte er nämlich das befremdliche Gefühl, dass ihre Schonfrist am Montag um sein würde.

"Wo willst du eigentlich hin?", fragte Eric und sah sich um. "Zum Gemeinschaftsraum geht es genau in der entgegengesetzten Richtung."

"Damit weißt du zumindest, dass ich, wenn ich mich nicht an einem sehr ausgefeilten Umgehungsweg versuche, _nicht_ zum Gemeinschaftsraum will." Severus verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste, dass Eric nicht lockerlassen würde. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen nie lockergelassen. Es schien nicht im Rahmen seiner Fähigkeiten zu liegen, zu akzeptieren, dass manche Leute einfach kein Interesse daran hatten, zu reden oder in ständiger Gesellschaft zu sein. Severus warf seinem neuen _Schatten_ einen kurzen Blick zu. "Ich gehe in die Bibliothek", erklärte er dann in der Hoffnung, dass das Eric abschrecken würde.

Tatsächlich blieb Eric kurz stehen. "In die Bibliothek?", fragte er in einem beinahe weinerlichen Tonfall, bevor er sich zusammenriss und wieder zu Severus aufschloss. Scheinbar gewichtete er die Loyalität gegenüber jemanden, den er kaum kannte und der ihn auch nicht gerade freundlich behandelte, schwerer als seine Abneigung, an ihrem ersten freien Tag sofort wieder mit dem Lernen anzufangen. "Sag, bist du _wirklich_ kein Ravenclaw in Verkleidung?"

Nun war es an Severus stehen zu bleiben. Er zog ein wenig die Brauen zusammen. Konnte er sich Ravenclaw in Verkleidung nennen? Nicht wirklich. Außer natürlich, er sponn es weiter - ein Slytherin der sich als Ravenclaw verkleidet hatte, damit er sich danach als Hufflepuff verkleiden sollte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum jemand sich solche Mühe geben sollte, um Hufflepuff zu infiltrieren.

"Nein, ich habe nur Ravenclaweigenschaften", sagte Severus schließlich. Er drehte sich zu Eric um und grinste bösartig. "Denn in Wahrheit bin ich eigentlich der sogenannte Wolf im Schafspelz."

Eric blinzelte. "Was für ein Wolf? Und wieso Schafe?"

Severus seufzte. Das hatte er davon, Muggelausdrücke zu benutzen. Was wäre das Zaubereräquivalent? Vermutlich Schlange im Löwenfell oder so, aber er wollte mit den hiesigen Löwen nichts zu tun haben - mit Ausnahme von Lily. "Eine Muggelredewendung", erklärte Severus jedoch, wissend, dass es besser war, derartige Fragen zu beantworten. "Lass es mich anders ausdrücken - in Wahrheit bin ich ein Slytherin, der sich nur als Hufflepuff ausgibt."

Er musterte Eric und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion. Sie fiel jedenfalls nicht so aus, wie er es erwartet hatte: Eric lachte. "Dazu bist du viel zu nett!"

Irgendwas musste Severus ganz gehörig falsch machen.

* * *

"Was willst du eigentlich in der Bibliothek machen?", fragte Eric, als sie durch die großen Flügeltüren gingen. Sein Blick schweifte über die gewaltigen Regale, alle vollgestopft mit Büchern aller Art, wie es schien.

Er teilte definitiv nicht Severus' Vorliebe für Bücher, das war eindeutig.

"Was wohl?", meinte Severus, noch immer missgelaunt, weil er ja scheinbar unglaublich _nett_ war. "Party und Randale. Was glaubst _du_?"

Eric sah ihn schief an. "Lesen?"

Severus verkniff es sich, darauf hinzuweisen, dass man Ironie nicht ernst nehmen sollte. Vielleicht machte Eric das auch mit Absicht, einfach um ihn zu ärgern. Das musste es sein. Und weil Severus so herzensgut war und ihn noch nicht auf den Mond gehext hatte, war er eben nett. Das war eine gute Erklärung, auch wenn Severus sich nicht als herzensgut betrachten würde - er hatte nur noch keine Idee, mit welchem Fluch man das bewerkstelligen könnte.

Er sah sich nach einem freien Tisch um. Da es das erste Wochenende im Schuljahr war, gab es da wenig Probleme - die wenigsten wollten den ersten Samstag in der Bibliothek hocken. Die meisten waren wohl unterwegs und redeten darüber, was sie in den Ferien so gemacht hatten oder, im Falle der Erstklässler, wo sie herkamen und solche Dinge. Severus hatte kein Interesse daran, selbst wenn er jetzt ein Hufflepuff war - Vorstellungsrunden waren definitiv nicht seine Idee eines spaßigen Vormittags.

"Komm", sagte er zu Eric und lotste ihn zu einem Tisch, der etwas abseits war. Er musste schließlich nicht riskieren, von irgendwelchen älteren Schülern angefaucht zu werden, die bereits jetzt mit Hausaufgaben beladen waren. "Ich glaube, das ist ein guter Tisch." Severus sah sich um. "Nicht zu sehr im Mittelpunkt. Hier sollten wir unsere Ruhe haben - merk dir die Position."

Eric runzelte die Stirn. "Ja, klar, aber was _wollen_ wir hier?"

Severus sah ihn milde überrascht an. "Hausaufgaben, natürlich. Sag bloß, dir ist noch nicht aufgefallen, dass im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht gerade die beste Lernatmosphäre herrscht."

"Hausaufgaben?" Eric sah ihn an, als ob er verrückt geworden wäre. "Aber es ist Wochenende!"

"Und auch das geht einmal vorbei", erwiderte Severus ernst. "Glaub mir, wenn wir jetzt unsere Hausaufgaben machen, dann vermeiden wir den Stress Sonntagabend, wenn der Rest der Schule versucht, eine Nachtschicht einzulegen."

Eric seufzte. "Wenn du meinst ..." Er ließ sich lustlos auf einen Stuhl sinken. "Ich glaube immer noch, du bist fehlsortiert."

"Bin ich", sagte Severus ernst, "aber du wirst mir noch dankbar sein. Außerdem, ich habe keine Lust, dass du mir morgen Abend wegen Zaubertränke in den Ohren liegst. Mir hat die Doppelstunde gestern gereicht."

Eric verzog das Gesicht. "Nicht jeder kann da so ein Genie sein", brummte er. "Aber na schön. Wehe, wenn sich das hier nicht lohnt!"

Severus ignorierte ihn und holte seinen Aufgabenzettel hervor. So oder so war er Eric bereits voraus mit seinen Hausaufgaben - wenn er eines aus Lilys Erzählungen über die Schule gelernt hatte, dann, dass man mit den Hausaufgaben am besten an dem Tag anfing, an dem man sie bekommen hatte. Das ersparte einem viel Kummer, wie Severus festgestellt hatte. Seine Notizen waren nicht immer so umfangreich, wie sie es hätten sein können, und er hatte wirklich keine Lust, später darüber zu rätseln, was genau er mit irgendeiner Aufgabenstellung gemeint hatte. Dementsprechend hatte er sich bereits mit den Aufgaben befasst und musste nun nur noch die Informationen heraussuchen.

"Okay, was haben wir alles auf ...?" Severus studierte seinen Zettel. "Hm ... ich schätze, wir werden uns mit Verteidigung und mit Zaubertränke befassen müssen. Kräuterkunde war nur lesen und Geschichte ist ein Witz. Latein ... na ja, da reicht ein Wörterbuch eigentlich aus ..."

Eric seufzte leise. Severus ignorierte ihn, während er einen Plan machte. Englisch und Mathe hatte er bereits - die Stunden waren ein Witz, wenn es einen gab. Geschichte war etwas, was er eher verdrängen wollte, Dank des Lehrers. Er wusste nicht, ob er dafür überhaupt etwas machen sollte, immerhin hatte ihr Geisterlehrer nicht einmal ihre Namen richtig hinbekommen. Vermutlich würde es das Fach werden, dass Severus aufschob.

"Wie wäre es dann, wenn wir mit Zaubertränke anfangen?", schlug Eric vor. "Dannach kann ich gehen und du machst weiter -"

Severus sah ihn finster an. "So ist das also, wie?" Er grummelte. "Na gut, aber sag morgen nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt! Von mir kriegst du keine Hilfe!"

"Akzeptiert - und jetzt mach schon hinne!"

Eric würde das Grinsen noch vergehen, so viel stand fest. Severus freute sich schon darauf.

* * *

Severus blätterte lustlos durch sein Kräuterkundebuch. Nachdem er Eric bei seinem Zaubertränkeaufsatz geholfen hatte und danach von ihm kläglich im Stich gelassen worden war, hatte er sich zunächst an Verteidigung gesetzt. Es war auch nicht weiter schwierig gewesen, aber ihm hatte dann doch der Nerv gefehlt, es ins Reine zu schreiben. Also hatte er sich hingesetzt und Kräuterkunde hervorgeholt - aber das Lesen half auch nicht, seine Laune zu bessern. Fakt war, dass er zwar lernen wollte, doch das Alleinsein dabei ihm irgendwie den Spaß daran raubte. Vielleicht war es auch das Gefühl, dass er nicht voran kam. Oder der Gedanke, dass Eric abgehauen war und sich jetzt irgendwie amüsierte. Es war zum Haareraufen.

"Sev!"

Er sah verwirrt auf. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Lily", meinte er, und seine Laune hob sich schlagartig. "Nicht unterwegs mit all den anderen?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. "Na, weißt du, ich dachte mir, ich schaue mal vorbei - ich weiß doch, dass du hier bist. Mit deinen ständigen Bemerkungen dazu, dass ich eben früher mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen sollte und so."

Severus lächelte verschmitzt. "Was wäre ich denn für einer, wenn ich meine eigenen Ratschläge nicht befolgen würde? Und, folgst du meinem Beispiel auch?"

"Teilweise." Lily seufzte. "Ich habe zumindest einen Teil der Aufgaben fertig. Und du?"

"Ich muss es eigentlich nur noch ins Reine schreiben. Na ja, und eine Lateinübersetzung, aber das kriege ich schnell hin. Hoffe ich."

"Streber!" Lily streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Dann blickte sie ernst. "Weißt du, diese Knalltüten Black und Potter, ich wünschte mir, die würden in den See springen und uns von ihnen erlösen."

Severus blinzelte. "Ich dachte, du bist tierlieb", sagte er.

"Bin ich, aber was hat das damit zu tun?"

"Du willst Black und Potter in den See springen lassen - was wird dann mit dem Kraken und all den anderen Geschöpfen da drin?"

Lily lachte laut auf. "Oh, du!" Sie knuffte ihn in die Seite. "Du weißt, was ich meine." Sie sah ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. "Sag, warum bist du allein hier?"

"Eric, die treulose Tomate, hat mich im Stich gelassen", sagte Severus mit einem leisen Seufzen. "Und das, nachdem ich ihm in Zaubertränke geholfen habe. Undankbarer Kerl."

Lily zog die Brauen zusammen. "Bist du dir sicher, dass er dich nicht nur ausnutzt? Ich meine, wenn er nicht mal bleibt -"

Severus dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Traute er Eric zu, dass er ihn wegen seines Talents in Zaubertränke ausnutzen wollte? Die Antwort war _nein_. Eric hatte sich bereits an ihn geheftet, bevor Severus irgendetwas in der Richtung erwähnt hatte. Das sagte er auch Lily.

"Na, wenn du meinst." Lily zuckte die Schultern. "Sei bloß vorsichtig - es gibt einige faule Socken, die nicht selbst den Stift in die Hand nehmen wollen."

"Denkst du an wen bestimmtes?"

"Black und Potter, natürlich." Lily seufzte. "Fragen mich die Deppen doch ernsthaft, ob sie meine Notizen haben können? Weil sie in der Stunde keine Lust hatten aufzupassen. Ich habe denen meine Notizen gegeben - nachdem ich sie etwas frisiert habe. Ich bin mal gespannt, was Professor McGonagall dazu sagen wird."

Severus schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Bestimmt nichts Gutes." Er hob ein wenig sein Buch. "Lernen wir zusammen?", fragte er dann hoffnungsvoll.

"Nur, weil du es bist", erwiderte Lily.


	9. Tag 3 - Ravenclaw

"Der wahre Ravenclaw - verbringt seine Freizeit, sein Wochenende in der Bibliothek."

Severus sah von seinem Buch auf. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht, dass William und Xenophilius ihn aufgestöbert hatten, und das, wo er ihnen gerade entkommen war. Nicht, dass die beiden wirkliche Störenfriede waren. Die beiden wussten trotz allem, wie man sich in der Bibliothek verhielt, und sie konnten zumindest auch lernen. Aber trotzdem gingen sie ihm auf die Nerven. Es reichte ja schon, wenn sie ihm immer seltsame Blicke zuwarfen. Xenophilius war dabei am Schlimmsten.

"Hallo, Lily." Severus lächelte. "Für einen Moment dachte ich schon, dass die anderen mich gefunden hätten ..."

"Sind die beiden denn so schlimm?", fragte Lily verdutzt. "Ich meine, ich habe nur gesehen, dass sie oft mit dir zusammen sind ... aber so schlimm?"

Severus zuckte die Schultern. "An sich nicht. Zumindest nicht im Vergleich zu den anderen Möglichkeiten - ich muss nur an Petunia denken." Er sah Lilys bösen Blick. "Du musst zugeben, sie könnte durchaus netter sein. Oder sich zumindest neutral verhalten."

Lily seufzte. "Du hast ja recht. Tuney ist wirklich ein wenig ... unfreundlich." Severus verkniff es sich, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass das maßlos untertrieben war. "Und was haben ... err ... wie heißen sie noch?"

"Willam und Xenophilius."

"Genau, was haben sie gemacht?"

Severus verzog das Gesicht. "William ärgert mich nur, aber Xenophilius ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, ob er es mit Absicht macht oder nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er sich wirklich dessen bewusst ist, was er eigentlich sagt. Aber er ist ständig dabei, mich darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich vampirische Eigenschaften zu haben scheine. Ständig! Ich meine, das war fast das erste, was er mir gesagt hat, und er kann es einfach nicht lassen."

Lily sah ihn schweigend an. Severus hatte das unerfreuliche Gefühl, dass sie ihn intensiv musterte und sich fragte, ob Xenophilius vielleicht ein paar wahre Bemerkungen gemacht hatte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, legte den Kopf schief. Severus erwartete beinahe schon, dass sie ihn danach fragte, den Mund aufzumachen und seine Zähne zu zeigen. Vielleicht erwartete sie ja wirklich, spitze Eckzähne zu entdecken. Severus wich leicht zurück, als Lily sich auch noch vorbeugte.

"Nun", sagte sie langsam, "man könnte dich, mit viel Phantasie, für einen Klischeevampir halten. Oder zumindest für einen Teilvampir."

Severus ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. "Nicht du auch noch!" Er seufzte schwer. "Et tu, Lily?"

Lily blinzelte. "Ich glaube, du hast gerade irgendeine Anspielung gemacht, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was für eine."

"Shakespeare", meinte Severus nur. "Weißt du, wenn ihr alle glaubt, dass ich irgendeine Art Vampir bin, dann sollte ich dem entsprechen. Gibt es nicht solche Vampirzähne zu kaufen?"

"Ich kenne mich mit Zaubertrankzutaten nicht so gut aus, Sev." Lily schauderte. "Außerdem ... du willst echte Vampirzähne? Das ist doch irgendwie ... gruselig."

"Nicht echte - solche aus Plastik. So welche für Fasching." Severus gestikulierte. "Du könntest deine Mutter oder so fragen, ob sie welche besorgen könnte."

Lily öffnete den Mund - vielleicht, um ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er selbst fragen könnte - aber dann schloss sie ihn wieder und dachte nach. Severus war froh, dass er das Thema seines Familienlebens nicht neu aufrollen musste. Und Lily schien über Severus' Idee nachzudenken. Scheinbar fand Lily sie gut, denn sie lächelte und nickte.

Severus beschloss, ein paar Zauber herauszusuchen, um die Tarnung perfekt zu machen. Schwer sollte es nicht werden - und er freute sich auf die Reaktionen der beiden Vampirverschwörer.

"Ich hoffe doch, du erzählst mir am Ende alles darüber", meinte Lily. "Und ich will ein Foto!"

"... besorg dir einen Fotoapparat und ich posiere für _ein_ Bild", bot Severus an - er wusste, in der Hinsicht konnte er sowieso nur Schadensbegrenzung betreiben. "Schreibst du deinen Eltern?"

"Sofort", lachte Lily. "Ich will dich in Vampirverkleidung sehen!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, als sie leise lachend davonstob.

* * *

Severus hatte die Nase in ein Zauberkunstbuch gesteckt und grinste in sich hinein. Er hatte bereits eine kleine Liste an Zaubern, die ihm helfen würden. Er traute sich - noch - nicht zu, eine Verwandlung zu benutzen. Vor allem, da er befürchten musste, dass er es am Ende nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte. Andererseits ... es würde vielleicht keinen schlechten Effekt haben, wenn er grinste. Es würde seinem Lächeln einen gewissen Touch geben.

"Warum bist du so fröhlich?", fragte William und ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf die Sitzbank fallen.

"Nichts", behauptete Severus sofort. Er konnte seine Pläne schließlich nicht verraten. Er beäugte William und auch Xenophilius, der sich etwas gesitteter hinsetzte. "Was ist denn mit euch los?"

Xenophilius musterte ihn. "Du bist verdächtig", sagte er.

Severus starrte ihn an. "Verdächtig? Wegen was? Vampirismus?"

"Nein", erklärte William, "du wirst des ... Diebstahls verdächtigt."

"Was? Diebstahl? _Ich_?" Severus war überrascht. Oder nein, er war vollkommen verwirrt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie die beiden darauf kamen. Das war einfach nur absurd. Selbst Lilys Schwester, die ihm nur derartige Sachen andichtete, war noch nie auf die Idee gekommen, ihn einen Dieb zu nennen. "Wie kommt ihr auf den Blödsinn?"

"Die Bücher." Xenophilius deutete auf Severus' Recherchematerial. "Das sind die einzigen Zauberkunstbücher abgesehen von den eigenen Schulbüchern, die aufgefunden werden konnten. Die Bibliothek ist geräumt."

Severus blinzelte. Er sah auf die Zauberkunstbücher, die er sich aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte. Das sollten die einzigen Bücher sein, die zu dem Thema noch aufzufinden waren? Das war lächerlich. Da gab es so viele Bücher in der Sektion - die konnte man nicht alleine ausleihen. Und was sollte Severus mit den ganzen Büchern? Einen Teil davon verstand er sowieso noch nicht. Das war so ... Severus fand keine Worte dafür. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass er sie alle gestohlen haben sollte. Er war zwar ein recht guter Schüler, aber wer glaubte denn ernsthaft, dass ein Erstklässler die Bibliothekssektion für Zauberkunst ausräumen konnte?

"Ihr seid bescheuert", sagte er mürrisch. "Was glaubt ihr, wer ich bin? Arsène Lupin?"

Xenophilius musterte ihn. "Du siehst nicht so aus, als wärst du mit den Lupins verwandt."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Xeno", seufzte er, "Arsène Lupin ist eine Romanfigur. Ein französischer Gentlemandieb." Er sah zu William. "Erklär mir mal, wie ihr darauf kommt, dass ich die Zauberkunstsektion der Bibliothek ausgeräumt haben soll."

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie gesagt, du bist der einzige, der noch Zauberkunstbücher hat, die _nicht_ auf den Bücherlisten der Schüler auftauchen."

"Ernsthaft jetzt?" Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wie jemand das schaffen sollte. "Als ich vorhin in der Bibliothek war, waren die alle noch da. Das kann höchstens zwei, drei Stunden her sein - und ich habe nur die Bücher hier ausgeliehen."

Xenophilius sah ihn an, und Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass er seine Gedanken lesen wollte. "Ich glaube dir", beschloss er schließlich.

"Da bin ich ja beruhigt", ätzte Severus. "Und das machst du woran fest?"

"Es gibt bestimmte Anzeichen, um Lügner aufzuspüren", erläuterte Xenophilius geduldig.

William sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Ihr beide seid die merkwürdigsten Kerle weit und breit. Xenophilius ist zu ehrlich, um zu wissen, was Lügen sind, und du bist ... nun, du bist einfach ein Vampirverschnitt, das reicht bereits." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber gut, du hast die Zauberkunstbücher nicht - wer hat sie dann?"

"Der wahre Dieb, schätze ich." Severus seufzte schwer. "Warum muss immer irgendein Mist passieren, wenn ich meine Ruhe will? Kommt", er stand auf, "lasst uns die Bücher hier in Sicherheit bringen, bevor sie sich ebenfalls in Luft auflösen, so wie die anderen."

* * *

Severus prüfte noch einmal - zum vermutlich zehnten oder doch hundersten Mal - das Schloss an seinem Koffer. Er war froh, dass er bereits im Vorfeld dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sein Koffer um einiges geräumiger war als normal. Er hatte von Anfang an damit gerechnet, viele Bücher darin unterzubringen. Er hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass er irgendwann einmal eine ganze Reihe an Bibliotheksbüchern darin unterbringen würde. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht dazu führen würde, dass er Schwierigkeiten bekam. Er wollte nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn Flitwick am Ende doch noch eine Kofferdurchsuchung anberaumte und man die ganzen Bücher bei ihm fand. Vielleicht sollte er Flitwick darüber informieren, dass er die alle ausgeliehen hatte?

"Und du glaubst, damit sind die Bücher sicher?", fragte William zweifelnd. "Ich meine, klar, du bist nicht schlecht, aber wir sind schlussendlich alle Erstklässler ..."

Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hoffe es." Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog die Beine an. "Ich frage mich sowieso, wer etwas davon haben sollte, die ganzen Zauberkunstbücher einzusacken. Ich meine, viele stehen doppelt in den Regalen."

"Hm..." William sah zu Xenophilius. "Hast du eine Idee?"

"Eine Verschwörung", schlug Xenophilius prompt vor.

"Eher ein blöder Streich", meinte Severus. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Eigentlich sollte es dadurch offensichtlich sein, dass es höchtwahrscheinlich kein Ravenclaw ist. Die Hufflepuffs wirken auch nicht gerade so, als wäre das ihre Handschrift, und von den Slytherins würde ich eigentlich etwas Subtileres erwarten. Bücher vertauschen oder den Inhalt manipulieren, etwas in der Richtung."

William schnaubte. "Dann können wir wohl froh sein, dass du dich nicht an Streichen beteiligst, was?"

Xenophilius wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "Du meinst also, es ist wahrscheinlich ein Gryffindor", stellte er fest. "Und es gibt viele Gryffindors. Weitere Hinweise und Indizien?"

"Ich bin nicht Sherlock Holmes", brummte Severus. "Außerdem, ich bin voreingenommen - ich glaube so oder so, dass es Potter und Black waren. Aber ohne Beweise ...?"

William ließ sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen und gab ein entnervtes Stöhnen von sich. Severus beobachtete ihn schweigend. Es war irgendwie ... beruhigend zu erfahren, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich über das Verschwinden der Bücher ärgerte. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie die meisten Gryffindors - nein, die meisten Schüler reagierten. Vermutlich schmissen die meisten eine Party und feierten die Tatsache, dass sie keine Zauberkunsthausaufgaben machen konnten. In der Hinsicht war er definitiv im richtigen Haus gelandet: Die meisten Ravenclaws wussten die Gelegenheit, etwas zu lernen, zu schätzen. Er würde hier definitiv nicht so leicht als Streber und Bücherwurm verschrieen werden.

"Mal sehen, wo das alles hinführt", sagte Xenophilius. "Früher oder später tauchen sie bestimmt wieder auf - und bis dahin ..."

Er holte ein anderes Buch hervor - Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind. Severus sah ihm einen Moment lang zu. Dann holte er selbst sein Zaubertränkebuch heraus und begann zu lesen. WIlliam stöhnte auf, folgte ihrem Beispiel jedoch. Was sollten sie auch sonst großartig tun?


	10. Tag 4 - Hufflepuff

"Du bist unverbesserlich, weißt du das?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf, während er neben Eric lief. "Die Deadline rückt näher und du willst ernsthaft, dass wir draußen _was_ machen? Spazieren gehen?"

Eric rollte mit den Augen. "Du solltest _wirklich_ ein Ravenclaw sein. Du bist so ein Langweiler, manchmal. Ich wollte dir diesen tollen Platz am See zeigen -"

Severus seufzte nur, komplett ignorierend, was Eric sonst noch zu dem Thema zu sagen hatte. Vielleicht wäre es tatsächlich besser für ihn gewesen, in Ravenclaw zu sein. Verglich man das mit Hufflepuff, zumindest. Severus war sich immer noch sicher, dass er nach Slytherin gehörte, auch wenn die Zweifel ein wenig nachgelassen hatten. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass jemand sich um ihn bemühte - das war ungewohnt und er konnte nicht sagen, dass es schlecht war. Es war etwas Neues. Und es fühlte sich irgendwie gut an.

"Okay, du zeigst mir diese Stelle am See und dann -" Severus kam nicht dazu zu sagen, was dann sein würde. Er stieß mit jemandem zusammen und fiel rücklings zu Boden. Hart. Eric erging es auch nicht viel besser als ihm selbst. "Was zur _Hölle_ -?!"

Er sah auf. Vor ihnen standen die vier Slytherinjungen. Man sah sofort, wessen Idee dieser Anschlag gewesen war - ihr Anführer grinste boshaft auf sie herunter, während sich die normaleren unter ihnen im Hintergrund hielten. Einer von ihnen machte sogar einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Irgendwie kam das Severus bekannt vor, auch wenn er es noch nie aus dieser Perspektive gesehen hatte.

"Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen, wo ihr hinlauft?", höhnte ihr Anführer spöttisch.

Severus beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren. Er stand auf und klopfte sich seine Roben ab, dann drehte er sich zu Eric um, um ihm auf die Beine zu hören.

"Nicht nur blind, sondern auch schwerhörig", bemerkte ein anderer Slytherin, dessen Namen sich Severus nicht wirklich gemerkt hatte.

"Hast du gesehen, welcher Drache uns niedergetrampelt hat?", fragte Eric leise.

"Kein Drache - eine Horde Trolle", sagte Severus, wobei er sich keine Mühe gab, das leise zu tun. Sollten die doch wissen, was er davon hielt. So viel zu den Slytherins, wie es schien.

"Wen nennst du hier einen Troll?", grollte der Anführer. Mulbeaver, wenn Severus sich richtig erinnerte. Oder Muldiver? Sein Name begann jedenfalls mit Mul- und der Rest konnte auch nicht so wichtig sein.

Severus sah ihn an und musterte ihn abschätzig von oben bis unten. "Ich habe dich nie erwähnt. Ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn du dich angesprochen fühlst. Aber jetzt, wo ich dich genauer ansehe ... eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit besteht, ja."

Mulbiter wurde rot vor Wut und packte Severus am Kragen. "Findest dich wohl sehr lustig, was, kleiner Hufflepuff, ja?"

Eric sah besorgt drein. "Komm schon, lass es, Sev, ich meine -"

"Weißt du, Muldings", meinte Severus eisig, "ich mag kleiner als du sein, aber das liegt nur daran, dass bei dir so viel Stroh in den Kopf passen muss. Wenn Dummheit klein machen würde, könntest du zwischen den Steinritzen Quidditch spielen."

"Na warte!" Muldriver stieß ihn erneut zu Boden. "Und ich heiße Mulciber, klar?!"

"Muldings, Mulciber ... wo ist da der Unterschied?", murmelte Severus mehr zu sich selbst, aber es schien, als hätte sein Angreifer ihn nicht gehört. Was wohl auch besser war. Er hatte bestimmt schon genug blaue Flecken.

"Lass uns gehen, Parry, die sind's nicht wert", meinte einer der anderen Slytherins. Severus kannte ihn aus Zauberkunst, Rosier. Vielleicht war der ja die Stimme der Vernunft in dem Quartett. Oder er war der einzige mit einem Funken Verstand - wie hatte Mulciber es in das Haus geschafft, dass für Ehrgeiz und Ambition bekannt war? Das würde ein ewiges Mysterium sein. "Außerdem, wir wollten es den Gryffindors heimzahlen."

Mulciber schnaubte und griff nach Severus' Schultasche, die er überall hin mitnahm. "Na gut, Evan. Du hast recht. Hufflepuffs sind solche Waschlappen." Er kippte die Tasche aus - Bücher, Pergamentrollen, Federkiele, alles fiel zu Boden. Severus war heilfroh, dass sein Tintenfass nicht auch herausfiel. Merlin sei Dank für Spezialfächer. "Man sieht sich, ihr Croissants!"

Mulciber zog ab, Rosier und den anderen, Avery, im Schlepptau. Der vierte blieb zurück und sah seinen Hauskameraden fast schon müde hinterher. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

"So ein Idiot. Und was meinte der mit Croissants?" Eric machte sich daran, zu helfen, Severus' Sachen einzusammeln.

"Ich schätze, er meinte eigentlich Kretins", meinte Severus und seufzte. "Und ich dachte, diese Gryffindorknalltüten wären die schlimmsten."

"Tut mir Leid, wegen Parry", murmelte der verbleibende Slytherin - Severus' anderer Sitznachbar in Zauberkunst, Wilkes. "Er ist einfach ein ziemlicher ..."

"Kretin", grinste Severus. "Oder seinen Worten zufolge ein Croissant." Er musterte Wilkes, während er seine Bücher unzeremoniell wieder in seine Tasche packte. "Wolltest du etwas Bestimmtes oder dich nur für einen Idioten entschuldigen, für den du nichts kannst?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir in Zaubertränke helfen kannst", gab Wilkes zu. "Du scheinst viel davon zu verstehen, wie es scheint."

Severus blinzelte. "Woher weißt du davon?", fragte er misstrauisch.

"Ich hab euch in der Bibliothek gehört", gestand Wilkes. "Und es ist kein großes Geheimnis, Slughorn ist unser Hauslehrer und er erwähnt immer mal wieder irgendwelche Schüler, die gute Leistungen erbringen."

Severus sah zu Eric, der nur die Schultern zuckte. "Für einen Slytherin scheint er okay", erklärte Eric nur. "Und du _bist_ gut in Zaubertränke."

"Wir hatten nur eine Doppelstunde", protestierte Severus. "Das ist gar nichts!" Er ließ die Schultern hängen. "Aber na schön ..." Er sah zu Wilkes. "Du kommst aber allein - heute Abend in der Bibliothek."

"Ich werde da sein." Wilkes lächelte. "Danke."

* * *

Severus kehrte am Abend sehr zufrieden in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass es ein voller Erfolg gewesen war - Wilkes schein genauso wenig Ahnung von Zaubertränke zu haben wie Eric, auch wenn er vermutete, dass es mehr an Faulheit denn an irgendetwas anderem lag - doch zumindest konnte er einen Erfolg in Sachen Kommunikation verbuchen. Wilkes hatte sich sehr anständig verhalten und Severus hoffte ja, dass er einen weiteren Freund neben Eric gefunden hatte.

Der Gedanke ließ ihn stutzen. Einen Freund? Seit wann dachte er von Eric als einem Freund? Er sah zur Seite, wo Eric mit den anderen Jungen saß. Eric entdeckte ihn kurz darauf und winkte ihn begeistert zu sich rüber. Ein wenig zögerlich folgte Severus der Aufforderung. Auch wenn er bisher recht gut mit Eric klarkam ... das traf nicht auf die anderen vier Jungen zu.

"Setz dich!", meinte Eric mit Begeisterung und zog ihn neben sich auf die Bank.

Severus ließ seine Schultasche von der Schulter gleiten und sah in die Runde. "Ich hoffe doch, dass du mich nicht nur wegen irgendwelchen Hausaufgaben hergebeten hast", sagte Severus mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

Eric zog einen Schmollmund. "Für wen hältst du mich?"

Severus verkniff sich jede Antwort darauf. Es würde sicherlich nicht helfen, wenn er Eric sagte, dass er ihn für einen Faulpelz hielt. Stattdessen sah er in die Runde. Die anderen musterten ihn mal mehr, mal weniger neugierig. Sie alle schienen nicht genau zu wissen, wie sie Severus begegnen sollten. Nicht wirklich verwunderlich - Severus war ein Einzelgänger, der mehr durch Zufall an Eric geraten war.

"Ähm, ich schätze, du kennst alle hier?" Eric sah zwischen ihnen hin und her.

"Kennen wäre zu viel", murmelte Severus. "Wir haben kaum ein Wort gewechselt in den letzten drei Tagen, oder?"

"Na ja, aber du weißt schon, wer wer ist?"

"Natürlich, ich bin nicht dumm", erwiderte Severus. "Ist das die Fortsetzung der Vorstellungsrunde von gestern ...?"

"Jupp." Eric grinste. "Ich dachte mir, da du die letzte verpasst hast -"

Die anderen Jungen sahen Severus neugierig an. Severus ahnte, dass ihm diese Runde nicht gefallen wurde, schon allein deshalb, weil er es ablehnte, mit anderen über sich selbst zu reden. Merlin, er hatte selbst Lily vieles über sich verschwiegen - vor allem, wenn es um seine Familie ging. Schlimm genug, dass Lily wusste, in _was_ für einer Gegend er lebte. Vor allem, da er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Lilys Schwester Petunia lang und breit darüber referiert hatte, wie schrecklich die Gegend in und um Spinner's End war, genauso, wie alle, die dort lebten. Und dann erwartete Eric ernsthaft, dass er sich an einer Vorstellungsrunde beteiligen wollte? Das war Irrsinn.

Trotzdem widersprach er nicht. Er wartete ab, wie diese Runde ablaufen sollte. Falls die fünf glaubten, dass er einfach so damit anfangen würde, über sich zu erzählen, dann irrten sie sich gewaltig. Wie hieß das noch? Quod pro quad? Nein. _Quid pro quo_. Das war es. Ohne, dass sie etwas über sich preisgaben, würde er gar nichts sagen. Nicht einmal seinen Namen. Nun, okay, den kannten sie vermutlich. Aber seinen Geburtstag würde er verschweigen.

"Uhm..." Eric sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Okay ... was haltet ihr davon, dass jeder sagt, wer er ist, einfach noch einmal so, und dann ... err ... eine Sache, die man mag, und eine, die man nicht mag?"

"Meinetwegen", sagte Severus. Er lächelte boshaft. "Du fängst an, Eric. War ja deine Idee."

Eric verzog leicht das Gesicht. "Na gut." Er wiegte den Kopf ein wenig hin und her. "Okay ... also ... nun, ich bin Eric Munch, wie ihr sicher wisst, und etwas, was ich mag ... nun ... ich mag unheimlich gerne Apfelpfannkuchen." Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Und ich hasse Spinat."

Severus seufzte innerlich. Natürlich, was für Vorlieben und Abneigungen hatte er eigentlich erwartet? Die Tatsache, dass er mit Lily meistens über andere Dinge sprach, musste ihn irgendwie auf die falsche Fährte gelockt haben. Wie auch immer. Er sah zu den anderen vieren, die sich nun ebenfalls vorstellten.

"Aaron Stebbins", stellte sich der nächste vor. "Ich mag Quidditch und ich mag diese langweiligen Fächer, in denen man nur Sachen aufschreibt, nicht."

Severus übersetzte es als alle Fächer, in denen man etwas lernt. Er sah zum nächsten. Er würde sich seine Vorstellung bis zum Ende aufheben, wenn er damit durchkam. Tatsächlich schien keiner der anderen Jungen das für merkwürdig zu halten. Der nächste war Ambrosius Flume, der Severus eindeutig zu sehr von Süßigkeiten vorschwärmte. Danach kam Bertam Aubrey, der nicht viel mehr zu bieten hatte als Eric. Vielleicht sollte Severus zusehen, dass er sich Betram auch noch ins Boot holte. Dann würden sie der Klub der Mittelmäßigen sein - zumindest mit Ausnahme von ihm selbst.

"Und was ist mit dir?", fragte Severus und sah den letzten im Bunde an - Shawn.

Shawn lächelte. "Ich bin Shawn Ogg. Ich habe einen älteren Bruder, Jason, der Schmied ist, und meine Mutter ist Gytha Ogg. Wir haben eine große Familie und -"

Severus' Aufmerksamkeit ließ an diesem Punkt nach. Während es ja ganz nett war, dass Shawn eine so große Familie hatte, so war sie gänzlich uninteressant. Zumindest für Severus. Die Oggs waren definitiv keine der großen magischen Familien - und Shawn schien ein Einfallspinsel zu sein. Nein, Severus würde sich doch lieber mit Eric und vielleicht Bertram zufrieden geben. Wobei, Bertram schien sich bereits sehr gut mit Aaron zu verstehen. Es schien so, als gäbe es bereits eine Menge an Zweierpärchen in Hufflepuff. Zum Glück musste Severus nicht hingehen und sich auch noch mit den Mädchen befassen. Nicht, dass er auch nur eine Sekunde daran glaubte, dass er da irgendetwas interessantes erfahren könnte.

"Nun, du bist dran", meinte Shawn als er seine Familiengeschichte beendet hatte und strahlte Severus an. Waren alle Hufflepuffs so entsetzlich freundlich und naiv?

"Severus Snape", stellte sich Severus knapp vor. "Ich mag wenig, aber ich kann vieles nicht leiden."

Eric machte ein böses Gesicht. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht die richtige Antwort gegeben. Aber mal ehrlich - was für eine Art Antwort hatte Eric von ihm erwartet? Severus ignorierte ihn jedoch gekonnt.

Er wandte sich an die anderen. "Wie sieht es bei euch mit den Hausaufgaben aus?"

Die verlegenen Blicke waren Antwort genug. Scheinbar stand die große Hausaufgabenmacherei noch bevor. Severus grinste innerlich. Das war der Beweis dafür, dass sein System das bessere war. Er warf Eric einen Blick zu, aber der wirkte nicht im geringsten verlegen. Eher selbstzufrieden. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Hatte Eric etwa doch auch schon die Aufgaben erledigt? Eigentlich kaum vorstellbar. Vor allem, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Eric ihn nicht wegen Zauberkunst gefragt hätte - er hatte schließlich in der Stunde mehrfach Flitwicks Erklärung wiederholen müssen.

Stattdessen fragte Bertam. "Du schienst Zauberkunst verstanden zu haben", begann er. "Könntest du mir deinen Aufsatz leihen? Ich will gucken, ob meiner Sinn ergibt ..."

Severus nickte nur. Vergleichen war definitiv drin. Er griff nach seiner Tasche - und erstarrte. "Mein Aufsatz ist weg!"


	11. Tag 4 - Ravenclaw

Severus war froh, dass er diesen kleinen Scherz vorbereitet hatte. Lily musste eine Express-Eule benutzt haben - sie hatte ihm bereits beim Frühstück ein kleines Päckchen zugespielt, das, nachdem er es in aller Heimlichkeit geöffnet hatte, die gewünschten Fake-Vampirzähne enthielt. Severus hatte sich kurz danach zurückgezogen, um seine Verkleidung perfekt zu machen. Glücklicherweise schien weder William noch Xenophilius irgendetwas zu ahnen.

Er traf die beiden später in der Bibliothek, damit beschäftigt, sich alle Notizen aus Büchern rauszuschreiben, die sie in nächster Zeit brauchen konnten. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm, dass Lily ihnen scheinbar gefolgt war, um auch ja sicher zu gehen, nichts zu verpassen. Er gab ihr ein kurzes, unauffälliges Zeichen. Sie gab ihm ein Daumen-hoch.

Zeit, in Aktion zu treten.

Severus prüfte noch einmal kurz den Sitz seiner neuen Zähne - es war definitiv ein gewöhnungsbedürftiges Gefühl, vor allem, da er ein wenig aufpassen musste, dass er sich nicht auf die Zunge oder die Lippen biss. Vielleicht hätte er sich nicht so sehr auf Realismus versteifen sollen. Nun, was sollte es? Er würde die nicht besonders lange tragen, also warum sich so viele Gedanken machen. Er rückte seine Tasche ein wenig zurecht und trat hinter dem Bücherregal hervor.

"Hi!", sagte er, sich dazu zwingend, William und Xenophilius nicht anzugrinsen.

William warf ihm sofort einen misstrauischen Blick zu. "Was denn, seit wann benutzt du so eine simple Ausdrucksweise?"

Severus rollte mit den Augen. "Merlin ... gefällt dir _Seid gegrüßt, meine Freunde!_ besser? Oder sollte ich das noch weiter ausführen, damit du zufrieden bist?"

William runzelte die Stirn. "Schon gut ... sag, ist irgendwas passiert?"

Severus setzte sich an den Tisch und sah ihn fragend an. "Was meinst du?"

"Irgendetwas ist ... anders", sagte nun auch Xenophilius.

Severus fragte sich, wie lange die beiden brauchen würden, um seine neuen Eckzähne zu bemerken. Aber gut, solange Severus sie nicht herumzeigte, würde es nicht so einfach werden. Auch wenn er festgestellt hatte, dass er dazu neigte, den Mund leicht geöffnet zu lassen mit den Fake-Zähnen. Aber gut, dass sollte seinen Plänen nur helfen. Hoffte er. Vorerst jedoch würde er ganz unwissend tun.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon ihr redet", behauptete Severus im Brustton der Überzeugung. Er war sich sicher, dass er gut genug schauspielern konnte. Nun ... nicht schauspielern, aber doch lügen. Er warf seinen beiden Mitschülern einen verdeckten Blick zu und holte seine Bücher hervor.

Er konnte die Blicke der beiden auf sich spüren, gab sich jedoch alle Mühe, sie zu ignorieren. Sie sollten gar nicht erst wissen, was los war - er wollte sich definitiv nicht selbst verraten. Und er fürchtete irgendwie, dass er anfangen könnte zu grinsen, wenn nicht sogar zu lachen.

"Sev", sagte Xenophilius, "ich weiß, dass ich dich schon einmal gefragt habe ..."

Severus sah von seinem Buch auf, Verwirrung heuchelnd. "Was gefragt?"

Xenophilius sah bemerkenswert unsicher aus. Er wechselte einen Blick mit William, der nun ebenfalls einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Sie wirkten geradezu verunsichert, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig ängstlich. Severus musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht loszulachen.

"Du ... deine ... eh ..." William gestikulierte vage in Severus' Richtung. "Ich meine ... _grins nicht_!"

Severus hob beide Augenbrauen. "Ich _grinse_ nicht", behauptete er und er war sich eigentlich sicher, dass er es nicht tat. Oder doch? Die beiden sahen ihn so an ...

"Du hast definitiv Vampirblut ist", sagte Xenophilius, sein Blick auf Severus' Mund gerichtet. "... ich glaube, es schlägt deutlich durch."

William warf Xenophilius einen ungläubigen Blick zu. "Merlin, alles was du dazu zu sagen hast, ist _es schlägt durch_?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist irre - Snape!"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn an. "Was ist, de Worde?", fragte er, ebenso auf den Nachnamen zurückgreifend.

"Du - du bist ein verdammter Vampir!" William deutete mit dem Finger auf Severus. "Von wegen, du hast keine Ahnung von irgendeiner Vampirverwandtschaft! Das ist der Beweis!"

Severus schnaubte. "Ja, klar." Er rollte mit den Augen. Er hätte vielleicht erwarten sollen, dass die beiden nicht so reagierten, wie er gedacht hätte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss, die Maskerade zu beenden. Er griff nach seinen Fake-Zähnen und mit ein paar Handgriffen hatte er sie auch schon entfernt und hielt sie den beiden anderen wortlos hin. "So viel zu deinem Beweis", bemerkte er.

William blinzelte. Xenophilius blinzelte. Severus grinste.

"Du!" William stieß ihn angesäuert in die Seite. "Du hast uns reingelegt!"

"Das war nur die Rache dafür, dass ihr mich ständig mit diesen Vampiranspielungen aufzieht", meinte Severus schnippisch.

Xenophilius musterte das falsche Gebiss nachdenklich. "Du hast dir Mühe gegeben", sagte er. "Viel Mühe. Die sehen ziemlich echt aus."

Ein ungewöhnlicher Glanz hatte sich in seine Augen geschlichen. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, es war irgendwie unheimlich. Vor allem, da man Xenophilius aus irgendeinem Grund so oder so nicht wirklich widersprechen konnte - so auch nicht seinem Vorschlag. Severus hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, warum er sich darauf einließ. Aber am Ende hatte Xenophilius ihn mit Williams Hilfe davon überzeugt, weiter den Vampir zu spielen. Was wenigstens nicht besonders schwer war, da er sowieso schon vampirhaft zu sein schien.

Und, na ja, es _könnte_ ganz amüsant werden.

* * *

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als Severus einmal mehr die Bibliothek aufsuchte. Ihm war noch etwas eingefallen, was er in seinem Verteidigungsaufsatz einbauen wollte. Was leider bedeutete, dass er losgehen musste, um sich das richtige Buch rauszusuchen und dann seinen Aufsatz noch einmal zu überarbeiten. Eigentlich war er bereits fertig mit allen Hausaufgaben, aber natürlich fiel ihm kurz vor Schluss noch etwas ein. Zum Glück war es nicht dringend, sonst würde Severus sich in den Hintern beißen.

Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, warum er in die Bibliothek ging. Er wollte trotz allem einen Teil der Bücher, die er sich ausgeliehen hatte, zurückbringen. Sicher war sicher - er wollte wirklich nicht mit dem Bücherschwund in Verbindung gebracht werden, vor allem nicht, nachdem William und Xenophilius ihn zu dieser Vampirsache überredet hatten.

"Madam Pince", begann er und trat zum Schreibpult der Bibliothekarin. Sie sah ihn finster an, aber dabei für ihre Verhältnisse wohl fast freundlich. "Ich wollte ein paar Bücher zurückbringen", erklärte Severus und holte die besagten Bücher hervor.

Madam Pinces Augen schienen mit einem Mal aufzuleuchten. Vielleicht hatte sie bereits die Sorge gehabt, die Bücher nie wieder zu sehen? "Das waren nicht alle", sagte sie jedoch mit einem kurzen Blick, um zu prüfen, dass der Zustand der Bücher in Ordnung war. "Da fehlen noch mindestens zwei Bücher."

"Ja", sagte Severus schulterzuckend, "ich weiß. Ich wollte in denen noch ein paar Sachen nachschlagen. Und ich wollte noch ein Buch ausleihen, wenn das geht."

Die Bibliothekarin war nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Idee, noch mehr ihrer Bücher aus der Bibliothek verschwinden zu lassen. Aber Severus hatte sich bisher immer bemüht, sich korrekt zu verhalten, und die Tatsache, dass er ein Ravenclaw war, schien auch von Vorteil zu sein. Sie nickte knapp. "Welches Buch?"

"Obscuritas et Umbrae." Severus biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. Das Buch war nicht unbedingt leichte Lektüre, wenngleich es natürlich für alle Schüler zugänglich war. "Ich möchte noch etwas recherchieren."

Madam Pince gab ein kurzes Schnaufen von sich. "Mag sein", sagte sie, "aber du bist zu spät. Das Buch ist weg - alle drei Ausgaben, die wir in der Bibliothek haben, möchte ich hinzufügen. Sowie einige andere Bücher auch."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Wer sollte das Buch sonst noch ausleihen? "Wurden alle Bücher ausgeliehen?", fragte er verwirrt. "Ich meine ... erst die Zauberkunstbücher, jetzt die für Verteidigung ...?"

"Nein." Madam Pince presste die Lippen zusammen. "Einige scheinen einfach so zu verschwinden." Sie musterte Severus misstrauisch. "Warum so interessiert?"

"Ich lese gerne", erwiderte Severus, "und wenn jemand die Bücher klaut, dann kann ich sie schlecht lesen. Es ist also auch in meinem Interesse, wenn sie wieder auftauchen."

"Ist das so." Madam Pince wirkte nicht überzeugt, aber sie hielt Severus nicht auf, als er ging.

So langsam ärgerte Severus sich wirklich darüber, dass jemand die Bücher einsackte. Wenn das nur die erste Woche war - wie würden dann die nächsten sieben Jahre erst werden?

* * *

Severus war tief in Gedanken, als er durch die Gänge schlich. Nun, schleichen war sicherlich nicht das richtige Wort, aber er achtete doch darauf, dass niemand ihn sah. Immerhin hatte er sich in die untersten Gewölbe der Schule vorgewagt - die Kerker. Und der Grund dafür? Eine simple Frage an Slughorn, wegen seinem Aufsatz zu Zaubertränke. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war es wohl eher ein Ablenkungsmanöver als alles andere. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun würde, wenn er schon wieder den beiden Chaoten stellen musste. Zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt, denn er war irgendwie noch etwas angesäuert, weil er das Buch nicht hatte ausleihen können.

Als er um die Ecke bog und den Korridor betrat, der zum Zaubertränkeklassenraum und zu Slughorns Büro führte, blieb er plötzlich stehen. Er blinzelte. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Nicht _die_! Da war er den einen Chaoten entkommen und musste kurz darauf den nächsten Idioten über den Weg laufen. Er verbarg sich sofort wieder hinter der Mauer. Er musste ihnen nicht gegenübertreten.

"... okay, Sluggy ist im Büro", sagte einer von ihnen. "Jetzt oder nie."

"Bist du sicher, dass er nicht auftaucht?", fragte ein anderer.

Potter und Black planten offensichtlich etwas. Severus seufzte. Warum musste momentan jeder irgendetwas vorhaben? Der eine stahl Bücher, die anderen planten irgendeinen Streich ... oder wollten sie einen Test stehlen? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihnen. Allerdings, sie würden dann das Büro belagern, oder? Was auch immer es war - es war sicherlich nichts, was mit den Schulregeln vereinbar war.

"Remus, du und Peter, ihr haltet Wache", sagte Black gerade. "Falls wer fragt ... behauptet einfach, ihr wolltet gucken, ob Sluggy hier ist. Oder so."

Severus rollte mit den Augen. Das sollte eine gute Ausrede sein? Lächerlich. Severus wartete noch einige Zeit. Nicht zu lange, denn er wusste, dass er hier jederzeit von irgendwelchen Slytherins entdeckt werden könnte. Aber er musste so tun, als hätte er nicht mitbekommen, dass die Gryffindors irgendetwas planten. Er wollte nicht zwischen die Fronten geraten - und es könnte durchaus interessant sein, wenn er die Auseinandersetzung Gryffindor gegen den Oberslytherin _nicht_ verhinderte. Bisher konnte er nicht viel über die Slytherins sagen, vor allem nichts Positives. Die meisten schienen keineswegs so intelligent und gerissen, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Vielleicht könnte Slughorn seine Meinung ändern. Severus musste nur sichergehen, dass Slughorn nie erfahren würde, dass er von dem Plan der Gryffindors etwas wusste.

Wobei ... vielleicht sollte er einfach gehen, das wäre sicherer. Es war nicht _so_ wichtig, dass er mit Slughorn sprach. Er könnte einfach ein kleines Risiko eingehen und den Aufsatz so zurückgeben, wie er jetzt war, ohne noch einmal nachzuhaken. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick in den Gang - Lupin und Pettigrew standen vor der Tür und wirkten sehr fehl am Platz. Sie sahen nervös in die Gegend. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Fürs Schmiere stehen waren die beiden definitiv nicht gemacht.

Er drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.


	12. Tag 5 - Hufflepuff

Es war Montagmorgen und die meisten Schüler waren lustlos. Am Hufflepufftisch zeigte sich jedoch noch ein anderes Gefühl: Misstrauen. Eine gedrückte Stimmung lag über den Erstklässlern und es herrschte zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Schuljahres belegtes Schweigen. Eric und Severus sprachen nicht miteinander, und auch die anderen Erstklässler hielten es für besser, zu schweigen. Niemand wollte zwischen die Fronten geraten. Und das, obwohl niemand so genau sagen konnte, was eigentlich los war.

Alles, was sie wussten, war, dass jemand Severus' Zauberkunsthausaufgaben gestohlen hatte. Und irgendwie schienen die Indizen auf Eric zu weisen, selbst wenn sie nicht besonders gut waren. Eric war so ziemlich der einzige, der Severus' Aufsätze bereits gesehen hatte, einfach, weil sie fast immer zusammen waren - außer, wenn Severus sich in die Bibliothek zurückzog. Eric war auch derjenige, der wenig Lust auf Hausaufgaben gehabt hatte und vermutlich auf Severus' Aufzeichnungen für Zauberkunst angewiesen war, wenn seine ständigen Fragen im Unterricht ein Hinweis gewesen waren.

Severus hatte nie wirklich gesagt, dass er Eric verdächtigte, aber seine Blicke waren durchdrungen von Misstrauen und Enttäuschung. Immerhin hatte Eric den Anschein erweckt, er wäre ein Freund.

"Hör mal", begann Eric schließlich, "ich ..." Er brach ab, als ihm eine dunkle Blickfront entgegensah.

"Was?", fragte Severus, der stumm auf seinen Teller blickte.

"Ich war's nicht", sagte Eric.

"... okay." Severus zuckte die Schultern und sah auf. "Und wie hilft mir das?"

Eric blinzelte. "... du glaubst mir?"

Severus zuckte erneut die Schultern. "Warum nicht? Niemand würde dir ernsthaft abkaufen, dass meine Hausaufgaben deine sind, oder? Nicht, wenn du in der letzten Stunde scheinbar gar nichts verstanden hast."

Eric errötete. "Nun ... dann bringt es nichts, dir meine Hausaufgaben anzubieten."

Severus schnaubte. "Nein, und nicht nur deswegen. Flitwick sammelt die Aufgaben ein - er würde es doch sofort merken, wenn wir dieselben hätten."

"Ja ... tut mir leid." Eric dachte nach. "Und wenn du sie neu schreibst? Ich meine, wir haben Zauberkunst erst nach dem Mittagessen, und immerhin hast du den Aufsatz schon einmal geschrieben."

Severus warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Ich bin niemand, der irgendwas innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten hinschmieren könnte."

"Ich dachte ja nur ..."

Severus entspannte sich etwas. "Ich weiß. Danke."

* * *

Severus war deutlich schlechterer Laune, je näher die Zauberkunststunde rückte. Es half nicht, dass die ersten Stunden Zaubertränke gewesen waren - vor allem, da Slughorn beschlossen hatte, dass sie lieber reine Theorie machen sollten. Vielleicht hatte er gemerkt, dass seine erste Einweisung nicht wirklich hängen geblieben war. Severus konnte sich bessere Beschäftigungen vorstellen als demselben Sermon zuzuhören. Er war entsetzlich gelangweilt, während jedes Messer, jeder Messlöffel und jede Maßeinheit noch einmal erklärt wurde.

Dementsprechend angefressen war er auch, als er sich schließlich zu Verwandlung begab. Eric hatte es bereits aufgegeben, ihn aufheitern zu wollen. Severus konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, und irgendwie war er auch froh, dass Eric ihm damit nicht mehr auf die Nerven ging. Er wollte nicht aufgeheitert werden - er wollte seinen Aufsatz zurück.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?" Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. "Als ich dich gestern kurz gesehen habe, wirktest du, als hättest du in der Lotterie gewonnen. Und jetzt?"

"... wie sagt man so schön?", brummte Severus. "Himmelhochjauchzend, zu Tode betrübt."

Das schien Lily nicht zu helfen, aber Severus war nicht wirklich gewillt, das Thema noch einmal aufzurollen. Vor allem jetzt nicht. Er wollte nicht kurz vor Zauberkunst darüber reden, nicht mit Lily. Lily war ja nicht mal in seinem Kurs. Er würde nur noch deprimierter werden. Er hatte jedoch kein Glück, wenn er hoffte, dass das Thema fallen gelassen würde: Eric war sofort bereit, Lily die Situation zu erklären. Und das auch noch blumig ausgeschmückt, wenn man Severus fragte.

"... und das ist die Situation", sagte Eric. "Sevs Hausaufgaben sind verschwunden und es ist nicht genug Zeit, um sie neu zu schreiben." Er sah Severus an. "Zumindest dann nicht, wenn wir wollen, dass er was isst, und es wäre nicht ratsam, ihn noch dünner werden zu lassen. Sonst wird er erst ein Strich und dann verschwindet er vollständig."

Severus warf ihm einen dunklen Blick zu. "Ich bin _nicht_ so dünn, wie du mich darstellst."

"Aber du bist trotzdem zu dünn", meinte Lily leichthin und knuffte ihn in die Seite. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du den Aufsatz nicht einfach verlegt hast? Vielleicht ist er irgendwo bei euch im Schlafsaal oder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Oder du hast ihn in der Bibliothek liegen lassen."

"Ich bin kein Idiot", grollte Severus mürrisch. "Denkst du nicht, dass wir nachgesehen haben?"

Lily zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht bist du zu intelligent, um auf so etwas zu kommen."

"Ha, ha." Severus sah weg.

Eric seufzte. "Was auch immer ... außerdem hat er ja mich, um ihn auf diese Dinge hinzuweisen."

"Ach, seid still, alle beide." Severus ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Warum war er mit solchen Freunden gestraft? Selbst in dieser Situation konnten sie einfach nicht richtig ernst bleiben.

* * *

"Das muss das erste Mal sein, dass _du_ vor einer Stunde Panik schiebst."

Severus warf Eric einen entnervten Blick zu. "So besonders ist das nicht - das ist erst mein dritter Schultag."

"Für mich doch auch. Wir alle haben unseren dritten Schultag." Eric grinste.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, die Angelegenheit mit Eric zu besprechen. Vor allem nicht _jetzt_. Stattdessen sah er sich in der Klasse um - die Slytherins fehlten noch fast vollständig. Die Hufflepuffs waren jedoch schon vollständig, wie fast immer. Severus würde sich erst noch daran gewöhnen müssen, dass sie sich immer in großen Trauben bewegten. Es passte so gar nicht zu Severus, was einer der Gründe war, warum er sich bemühte, der Truppe immer ein wenig voran zu gehen.

"Da kommen die Slytherins", murmelte Eric neben ihm mit einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Severus warf nur einen sehr kurzen Blick zur Tür, bevor er starr zur Tafel blickte. "Wilkes ist nicht so schlimm", meinte er langsam, "ich meine, er hat sich sogar entschuldigt."

"Ja. Aber er ist damit sicherlich die Ausnahme." Eric seufzte. "Ich wünschte, du hättest uns nicht neben sie gesetzt."

Das verdiente keine Antwort. Severus wartete ungeduldig und gleichzeitig hoffend, es würde nie Zeit werden, auf Flitwick. Er hoffte irgendwie, dass er Flitwick davon überzeugen konnte, dass er die Hausaufgabe nachreichen konnte. Es war zweifelhaft, dass er seinen Aufsatz wiederbekommen würde, aber Severus brauchte genug Zeit, um einen neuen zu schreiben. Ein Nachmittag würde bereits reichen. Und Flitwick hatte durchaus verständnisvoll gewirkt.

So in Gedanken darüber, was er tun konnte, bemerkte er fast nicht, wie Flitwick den Raum betrat. Nun, vielleicht lag es auch an Flitwicks Größe - er musste auf einen hohen Bücherstapel steigen, um über das Pult zu sehen.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer sie freudestrahlend. "Oder auch: Guten Tag. Heute werden wir uns weiter mit dem Levitationszauber der letzten Stunde befassen, dem Wingardium Leviosa. Einige von euch haben ihn bereits geschafft, andere müssen noch üben. Und genau das werden wir heute tun. Aber vorher - die Hausaufgaben." Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und ließ die gut zwanzig Pergamentrollen zu ihm schweben. "... wer hat seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht?", fragte er, nachdem er kurz die Rollen gezählt hatte.

Severus schluckte. "Ich, Sir", meldete er sich. "Ich mache sie nach, ich hatte nur nicht die Zeit ... ich meine, ich hatte sie schon, aber am Ende nicht mehr -" Er verstummte und errötete, peinlich berührt. Es war ihm peinlich, wie ihn nun alle anstarrten. Er wünschte sich, der Boden würde sich unter ihm auftun und ihn verschlucken.

Flitwick sah ihn an, beinahe nachdenklich. Vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun, dass Severus so über seine Worte stolperte. Oder es war die Tatsache, dass Severus sich in der vorherigen Stunde als recht fleißig erwiesen hatte, als guter Schüler, sofern man es bei zwei Schulstunden sagen konnte. "Das gesamte Wochenende lag dazwischen", bemerkte Flitwick.

"Ich weiß." Severus seufzte schwer. Wie sollte er es erklären? Er konnte schlecht sagen, dass jemand sie ihm gestohlen hatte - er hatte schließlich keine Beweise. Es würde sicherlich wie eine plumpe Ausrede wirken. "Ich ..."

"Sir", unterbrach Wilkes ihn. Er sah Severus kurz an, bevor er sich Flitwick zuwandte.

"Mr. Wilkes?" Flitwick hob beide Augenbrauen. "Haben Sie die Hausaufgaben auch nicht?"

"Nein, Sir, ich meine, ich _habe_ die Hausaufgaben." Wilkes schluckte. "Es geht um Snapes Hausaufgaben. Ich weiß, dass er sie gemacht hat." Severus sah ihn verwirrt an - er hatte Wilkes seinen Zauberkunstaufsatz nie gezeigt. "Sir, _jemand_ hat sie gestohlen."

Severus drehte sich nun vollends zu ihm um. Er wusste nicht, ob er es sich eingebildet hatte, aber es klang beinahe so, als würde Wilkes mehr darüber wissen. Vielleicht hatte er es gesehen? Oder aber, er wusste sogar, wer der Dieb war. Severus konnte vermutlich nicht darauf hoffen, aber dennoch. Er wollte wissen, wer der Dieb sein könnte - und ihn in die nächste Woche hexen.

Flitwick runzelte die Stirn. "Jemand hat sie gestohlen? Sicher?" Er wandte sich an Severus. "Mr. Snape, können Sie das bestätigen?"

Severus zuckte leicht die Schultern. "Ich kann nicht genau sagen, ob man sie gestohlen hat. Ich weiß nur, dass ich sie in der Tasche hatte. Und dann, als ich sie abends Betram zum Vergleichen zeigen wollte, waren sie weg ..."

Flitwick hmmte leise. Er musterte die anwesenden Schüler der Reihe nach, so, als wolle er in ihren Gesichtern lesen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war hoch, dass es jemand aus ihrem Kurs war, denn, soweit Severus wusste, hatte Lilys Zauberkunstkurs einen anderen Aufsatz auf bekommen. Nicht von der grundlegenden Materie her, aber die Fragestellung war anders. Severus hatte mit Lily darüber gesprochen. Aber Severus würde es nicht vollkommen ausschließen - Potter und Black hatten ein großes Interesse daran, Severus lächerlich zu machen, einfach, weil er _fehlsortiert_ war. Ein Möchtegern-Slytherin in Hufflepuff, wie sie es nannten.

"Mr. Wilkes", sagte Flitwick schließlich, "ich möchte Sie bitten, nach der Stunde noch kurz hier zu bleiben, um mir alles zu erzählen. Bis zur Klärung dieses Vorfalls werde ich die Hausaufgabenbewertung aussetzen." Er seufzte. "Hoffen wir, dass alles schnell aufgeklärt wird. Und jetzt - zurück zum Wingardium Leviosa."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Das war alles? Ein simples "wir klären das später"? Vermutlich würde überhaupt nichts geklärt. Severus kannte das, er hatte solche Floskeln oft genug gehört. Da kam nie etwas hinterher. Immerhin, er war ja auch nur das Snape-Kind von der falschen Seite des Flusses. Und jetzt war er abgestempelt als naiver und dummer Hufflepuff. Was konnte er da schon erwarten?

Mit einem finsteren Blick richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Feder vor ihm. Er machte eine ruckartige Bewegung, zischte "Wingardium Leviosa" - und ließ die Feder explodieren.

Es war definitiv nicht sein Tag.


	13. Tag 5 - Ravenclaw

Montagmorgen und Severus wusste, dass er diesen Tag besser im Bett verbringen sollte. Während er sich keine Sorgen um die Jungs in seinem Schlafsaal machen musste, so konnte er sich beim Rest seines Hauses nicht so sicher sein. Die Blicke, die ihn verfolgten, sprachen Bände, und diese Bände waren dicke Gesetzesschwarten. Severus nannte diese Art von Blick "Strafgesetzbuchblick", denn irgendwie konnte man es nicht anders nennen. Sie versprachen ihm schreckliche Qualen und da es Ravenclaws waren, würden sie es vermutlich mit der Härte aller Gesetze, die sie finden konnten, versuchen.

"Was ist deren verdammtes Problem?", murmelte Severus, als er sich im Schutz seiner Schlafsaalkollegen in die Große Halle schlich.

William beäugte ihn. "Vielleicht deine Schultasche", meinte er. "Oder viel mehr, ihr Inhalt."

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. "Was?" Er sah auf seine Tasche. "Was soll es sie kümmern, was ich in meiner Schultasche habe? Was geht es die an?"

Xenophilius gluckste. "Die Bücher. Du bist einer der wenigen Glücklichen, die immer noch mehr als genug Bücher haben." Er zupfte an Severus' Schultergurt. "Und deine Tasche ist immer besonders gut gefüllt - du hast mehr Bücher dabei, als nötig sind."

Severus verzog das Gesicht und setzte sich auf die Sitzbank. Es reichte ihm langsam wirklich. Warum wurde er ständig wegen irgendwelchen Kinkerlitzchen verdächtigt? Er gab es ja zu, er hatte immer viele Bücher in seiner Tasche und noch einige mehr im Schlafsaal. Aber das war doch wohl kein Grund und noch weniger ein Beweis - viele Bücher _gehörten_ ihm! Oder zumindest gehörten sie seiner Mutter und er hatte sie sich auf unbestimmte Zeit ausgeliehen. Er hatte definitiv eine große Ansammlung an Büchern, aber warum jeder ihn zu verdächtigen schien, war ihm schleierhaft.

"Man sollte meinen, dass man in Ravenclaw dazu fähig wäre, einmal _nachzudenken_." Severus butterte sich einen Toast. "Ich meine, mal ehrlich, was _hätte_ ich davon, Bücher einzusacken? Vor allem, mehrere Exemplare derselben Auflage? Das ist doch wohl lächerlich!"

William nickte wissend. "Er hat Recht, Xeno", grinste er, "Sev würde höchstens die Verbotene Abteilung ausräumen."

Severus starrte ihn finster an. "Wisst ihr, es würde mir deutlich besser gehen, wenn ihr aufhören würdet, euch über mich lustig zu machen. Erst überredet ihr mich zu dieser ganzen Vampir-Farce, dann macht ihr euch darüber lustig, dass ich gerne lese ... warum gebe ich mich überhaupt mich euch ab?"

Xenophilius lächelte. "Weil du keine Wahl hast."

"Ich hatte es geahnt ..." Severus seufzte schwer.

* * *

Als sie sich auf ihre Plätze setzten, überlegte Severus, ob er den treulosen Tomaten, die sich seine Freunde schimpften, verraten sollte, dass die Gryffindors irgendetwas geplant hatten. Momentan hatte er eigentlich keine Lust dazu - sollten sie sich überraschen lassen. Oder in die Falle laufen, denn immerhin hatte Severus sich nicht damit aufgehalten, genauer nachzuforschen, in welche Richtung der Plan ging.

"Hast du irgendetwas vor?", fragte William und musterte ihn von der Seite. "Irgendwelche Vampirdinge?"

Severus warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Hör auf mit diesem Unsinn oder ich beiß dich", zischte er.

William zuckte zurück. Er machte eine Miene, als fürchte er wirklich, dass Severus ihn plötzlich anfallen könnte. Es war nicht einmal festzustellen, ob er es ernst oder nur im Scherz meinte, und das ärgerte Severus, denn William wusste ganz genau, dass Severus' Vampirzähne nicht echt waren. Er hätte sich wohl wirklich nicht auf diese Idee einlassen sollen, aber er hatte zugestimmt, abzuwarten, bis sie zumindest Vampire im Unterricht gehabt hatten.

Severus drehte sich weg und sah zu Xenophilius, der bis dahin noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. Jetzt, als er ihn ansah, sah er auch, wieso: Xenophilius beobachtete die Gryffindors auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Severus folgte seinem Blick. Tatsächlich, wenn man hinsah, dann wirkte das Verhalten der Gryffindors beinahe schon verdächtig. Severus sah weiter zu Lily, die ihm verdeckt zuwinkte und zu Tode gelangweilt. Sie hätten sich zusammensetzen sollen. Aber nein - Severus hatte ja von den beiden Knalltüten flankiert werden müssen. Na, wenigstens war Lily den Idioten _ihres_ Hauses entkommen.

"Irgendwas passiert hier gleich", stellte William fest, "und du weißt, was. Also erzähl, Sev!"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich es dir erzählen sollte?"

"Ich könnte dir tausend nennen", behauptete William.

"Einer reicht." Severus grinste. "Ich höre?"

"Err ..." William sah hilfesuchend zu Xenophilius. "Sag du was!"

"Was", sagte Xenophilius ernst.

"Ha, ha." William zog einen Schmollmund, aber Severus ignorierte ihn. Selbst Xenophilius zeigte nicht das geringste Interesse.

Aber die Gryffindors waren eindeutig interessanter: Sie schienen irgendetwas Handfestes geplant zu haben - und Slughorn war noch dabei, seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf seine speziellen Lieblinge zu lenken. Er hatte die Klasse noch nicht einmal begrüßt. Severus seufzte innerlich. Deprimierend. Flitwick war deutlich mehr an Gleichberechtigung aller Schüler interessiert. In der Hinsicht hatte er wirklich Glück gehabt - Severus war alles andere als einflussreich.

"... ich glaube, Slughorn wird seine gute Laune gleich verlieren", stellte Xenophilius fest.

Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Selber Schuld", schnaubte er. "Er hätte die Klasse absperren können."

"Mh-hm."

William stöhnte auf. "Ihr beiden ... ihr seid scheußlich! Ihr solltet mir alles erzählen, aber nein, ihr könnt nur kryptische Bemerkungen machen!"

"Du hättest dich nach Gryffindor schicken lassen sollen", bemerkte Severus spöttisch. "Oh, jetzt geht's los!" Er grinste bösartig.

"Lass das", zischte William. "Deine Zähne!"

Severus ignorierte ihn und beugte sich etwas vor, um besser sehen zu können. Slughorn wollte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzen, und die Gryffindors zeigten deutlich, dass sie genau _darauf_ gewartet hatten. Ihr Lehrer schien vollkommen ahnungslos. Er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass die Mehrheit der Schüler bereits erkannt hatte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte - und das würde jetzt die Strafe sein. Auch wenn Severus keine Ahnung hatte, welche Art Strafe. Wenn er an die Gryffindors dachte, dann konnte er sich problemlos eine ganze Reihe an Dingen vorstellen. Von einem simplen Furzkissen über Leim bis hin zu einer Reißzwecke. Und dann gab es sicherlich noch eine magische Variante der meisten Dinge.

"Lily hättest du das alles erzählt", nörgelte William weiter. Entweder war er genauso ahnungslos wie Slughorn, oder aber er wollte Severus einfach nur nerven.

"Nein, hätte ich nicht", erwiderte Severus, "da ich nämlich genau weiß, dass sie es nicht gutheißen würde. Sie hält nichts davon, Streiche dieser Art zu spielen, vermute ich. Wobei ich nicht weiß, in welche Richtung es genau geht ..."

"Streich? Was für ein Streich?" William blinzelte verwirrt.

Er bekam keine Antwort, zumindest keine verbale. Stattdessen meldete sich Slughorn lautstark zu Wort - er fluchte hingebungsvoll, auch wenn er sich trotz allem Mühe gab, nicht zu derb zu werden. Vielleicht konnte der Mann ja doch mehr, als es den Anschein hatte. Zumindest hatte er nicht geschrieen, wie Severus es beinahe erwartet hatte. Und die Gryffindors waren offensichtlich bösartiger als Severus, denn sie hatten eine magische Art der Reißzwecke verwendet - extra spitz und gemein. Und schwer zu entfernen. Aber wo ein Wille war, war schon immer ein Weg.

"Na gut", sagte Slughorn, seine Stimme zum ersten Mal verärgert klingend, und sah finster in die Runde, "wessen Idee war das?"

Severus sah zu Xenophilius und William. "Glaubt er wirklich, dass sich jetzt jemand meldet?"

Xenophilius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht muss er das fragen. Und wir könnten petzen."

"Könnten - wollen wir?" Severus lehnte sich zurück. "Ich kann die Gryffindors zwar nicht leiden, aber petzen ist auch nicht gerade die beste Möglichkeit ... kümmern wir uns um unseren eigenen Kram, außer wir werden direkt gefragt." Oder es bot sich eine Gelegenheit, es im Geheimen zu tun.

* * *

"Du bist seltsam", sagte William, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Flitwicks Büro gemacht hatten. "Ich glaube, du bist der einzige in unserer Klasse, der es nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen lustig fand, aber gleichzeitig hast du Slughorn auch nicht gewarnt, obwohl du es wusstest."

Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Nenn das einfach ein wissenschaftliches Interesse", meinte er. "Abgesehen davon - warum sollte ich mich in irgendwelche Angelegenheiten zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor einmischen, egal, welcher Art."

William lachte auf. "Seit wann das denn?"

Das verdiente nun wirklich keine Erwiderung. Stattdessen blieb Severus vor dem Büro ihres Hauslehrers stehen und blickte nachdenklich auf das Holz. Irgendwie war er sich nicht sicher, was es bringen sollte, wenn sie mit Flitwick über die verschwundenen Bücher redeten. Es war eigentlich sinnlos. Was sollte Flitwick schon dagegen machen? Und vor allem, was würden sie ihm schon neues erzählen? Sie wären garantiert nicht die ersten, die ihn deshalb aufsuchten.

Nun, besser, sie wussten, ob da bereits etwas geplant war. Sonst müssten sie ja selbst noch etwas dagegen unternehmen, um die Bücher zurückzuholen. Bevor sie sich das anders überlegen konnten, hob Severus die Hand und klopfte. Sie brauchten nicht lange warten, dann wurden sie auch schon hineingebeten.

Ihr Hauslehrer schien irgendwo hinter seinem Schreibtisch verschwunden zu sein - zumindest konnte Severus ihn nirgends entdecken. "Professor?", fragte er.

"Ja?" Flitwick tauchte hinter einem mannshohen Bücherstapel auf. "Ich habe gerade meine Bücherbestände geprüft ... was kann ich denn für euch tun?"

Severus ließ seinen Blick über den Bücherstapel schweifen. Es musste gute zwanzig Mal dasselbe Buch sein. Vermutlich für die älteren Jahrgänge bestimmt, denn Severus konnte sich unter dem Titel nichts vorstellen. "Bücher sind ein gutes Stichwort, Sir", sagte er an Flitwick gewandt. "Wir wollten einmal nachhaken, wie es bei dem Bücherschwund so aussieht ..."

Flitwick musterte ihn intensiv. "Stimmt etwas mit Ihren Zähnen nicht, Mr. Snape?"

William brach in Gelächter aus und auch Xenophilius konnte sein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Severus errötete. "Nein, alles in Ordnung, Professor." Er stieß seine beiden Freunde heftig in die Seite. "Es ist ... err ... es war eine Art Wette", meinte er. "Eine Art Scherz."

Flitwick sah ihn forschend an, schwieg aber. Severus war froh darüber, denn er wollte die ganze Angelegenheit ganz sicher nicht vor einem Lehrer ausrollen. Vor allem, da die Idee ihm mehr und mehr wie ein äußerst schwachsinniger Einfall vorkam. Wie sollte man es einem Lehrer denn schon erklären können, dass man den Rest der Schulbevölkerung verarschen wollte? Es war besser, wenn sie die Sache unter den Tisch fallen ließen.

"Nun denn ... ich kann Ihnen zu den verschwundenen Büchern nichts sagen. Wir sind dabei, das herauszufinden, und deshalb ist es besser, wenn wir keine Informationen dazu herausgeben."

William zog die Brauen zusammen. "So was habe ich schon mal in einem Krimi gehört. Keine Informationen über laufende Ermittlungen?"

Flitwick lächelte. "So in der Art. Ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen an das Haus wenden - dann werden Sie alle Informationen erhalten, die wir haben. Bis dahin jedoch ... ich fürchte, Sie werden sich anders behelfen müssen."

Xenophilius nickte. "Aber es ist kein Außenstehender, oder? Ich meine, niemand von außerhalb der Schule?"

"Bisher gibt es nichts, was darauf hinweisen könnte."

Severus seufzte innerlich. Sie hätten sich diesen Besuch also sparen können - Flitwick würde ihnen nichts erzählen. Und die Information, dass sie demnächst eine offizielle Bekanntmachung bekommen würden, war ebenso nutzlos. Immerhin würde das sowieso einen Aushang geben, damit eben das gesamte Haus sich versammeln würde.

"Okay. Danke, Professor", sagte er und griff sich William und Xenophilius. "Wir wollen dann auch nicht länger stören."

Flitwick verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Aber Severus zögerte an der Tür doch noch einmal kurz. "Geht schon mal vor", murmelte er seinen Freunden zu und schob sie aus dem Büro.

William protestierte lautstark, aber Severus war flink und sperrte ihn kurzerhand aus. Das war etwas, was er nicht vor William besprechen wollte. Xenophilius wäre zwar an sich kein problematischer Zuhörer, aber William würde ihn am Ende ausquetschen - Severus vermutete, dass William später einmal ein Verhörmeister werden wollte, denn irgendwie schien er jeden mit Fragen zu Löchern.

Flitwick musterte das Treiben interessiert. "Ich vermute, Sie möchten mir noch irgendetwas mitteilen, Mr. Snape."

"Ja, Sir." Severus seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie schon davon gehört haben ... bei uns in Zaubertränke heute, da wurde ein _Streich_ gespielt."

"Oh ja ..." Flitwicks Stimme hatte einen vergleichsweise düsteren Ton angenommen. "Ein Streich der eher weniger amüsanten Art."

Severus seufzte. "Ja. Die Sache ist, gestern habe ich gesehen, dass die ... Urheber", er vermied es, zu diesem Zeitpunkt Namen zu nennen, "einen Streich geplant hatten. Ich hätte etwas sagen sollen, schätze ich, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es so eine Art Streich werden würde. Ich nahm irgendwie an, dass es etwas Harmloseres sein würde."

Flitwick runzelte die Stirn. "Also hätten Sie die Möglichkeit gehabt, die Angelegenheit zu verhindern?"

Severus nickte stumm.

"Warum haben Sie nichts gesagt?" Flitwick klang enttäuscht.

"Wie gesagt ..." Severus zögerte. "Ich hielt es für einen der üblichen _kleinen_ Streiche. Es gibt hunderte von Möglichkeiten - und ein Nagel oder was genau es denn jetzt war, das ist eben nicht so üblich. Dachte ich. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte mich nicht wegen irgendeiner kleinen Sache mit denen anlegen. Wir können uns sowieso schon nicht wirklich leiden, da wollte ich es eben nicht weiter verschlimmern."

Severus hoffte, dass seine Erklärung überzeugend klang, denn er konnte Flitwick schlecht sagen, dass er auch hatte erfahren wollen, wie Slughorn auf so einen _Scherz_ reagieren würde. Flitwick zog seine Aussage jedenfalls nicht in Zweifel, auch wenn Severus das Gefühl hatte, dass Flitwick wusste, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war.

"Ich verstehe." Flitwick nickte leicht. "Aber ich bin froh, dass Sie deswegen zu mir gekommen sind. Können Sie mir sagen, wer die Täter waren?"

"Vier Gryffindors", sagte Severus langsam. "Nun, zumindest James Potter und Sirius Black. Lupin und Pettigrew haben draußen Schmiere gestanden - deshalb habe ich die auch nicht angesprochen. Allein gegen vier ..."

Flitwick seufzte. "Ich werde mit Horace sprechen, aber ich fürchte, ohne wirkliche Beweise ..."

"Nun", meinte Severus leise, "aber Professor Slughorn wüsste zumindest, auf wen er etwas achten sollte, oder?"

"Definitiv."

Flitwicks Blick sagte, dass Slughorn demnächst wohl auch auf Severus ein Auge haben würde. Aber wie sagte man so schön? Er hatte gesprochen und sein Gewissen beruhigt. Und er war sich so oder so keiner Schuld bewusst. Er verabschiedete sich und verließ Flitwicks Büro - nur um draußen von William in die Zange genommen zu werden.


	14. Epilog

Severus blätterte mürrisch durch sein Verwandlungsbuch. Er war schlecht gelaunt und er wusste immer noch nicht, ob er seine Zauberkunstaufgaben nachmachen musste oder nicht. Es half auch nicht, dass Lily ihm immer wieder kurze Blicke zuwarf. Irgendetwas musste sie auch Eric erzählt haben, denn er sah beinahe schon mitleidig drein. Wenn sie so weiter machten, würde er den ganzen Kram hier hinschmeißen und gehen. Er konnte sich sowieso nicht wirklich konzentrieren, nicht nach der Zauberkunstepisode.

"Mein Gott, Sev", seufzte Lily, "was ist los? Ich meine, du solltest doch froh sein, dass Flitwick der Sache nachgehen will. Was ist also dein Problem?"

Er schnaubte nur. "Ja, klar ..."

Eric sah Lily wissend an. "Sev ist der Ansicht, dass alle sich gegen ihn verschworen haben und Flitwick sich deshalb keine Mühe geben wird, ihm zu helfen."

"Ich dachte, er hat Wilkes zurückbehalten?"

"Hat er", erklärte Eric. "Aber Sev denkt eben, es war nur eine ... eine _Farce_ , war das Wort. Das bedeutet, dass Flitwick eben nur so tut."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Mussten sie über ihn reden, als wäre er nicht da? Nicht, dass es nicht stimmte - Severus hatte all die Dinge gesagt. Er brummte in sich hinein und legte den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme. Eric und Lily nahmen gar keine Notiz von ihm. Eric erzählte weiter und weiter, was passiert war, und dann diskutierten die beiden ernsthaft darüber, warum Severus' Sicht der Dinge falsch war. Vielleicht hatte er aus Versehen einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich selbst angewendet und die beiden sahen ihn wirklich nicht. Anders konnte man es nicht erklären.

Er seufzte leise. "Seid ihr endlich fertig damit?"

Lily blinzelte ihn an. "Was meinst du?"

"Ich meine, dass es mir auf die Nerven geht, dass ihr über meinen Kopf hinweg über mich redet." Severus sah sie finster an. "Ich kann euch hören, wisst ihr."

"Ich erkläre Lily doch nur, was passiert ist", meinte Eric verwirrt. "Du willst ja nichts dazu sagen -"

"Snape!"

Severus sah auf und drehte den Kopf. Er sah überrascht drein, aber nicht so überrascht wie Lily: Wilkes kam auf sie zu gelaufen, was ihm ein böses Zischen der Bibliothekarin einhandelte. Nicht, dass das ihn aufhielt. Er setzte sich ungefragt zu ihnen an den Tisch und ließ die Schultern sinken. Er machte einen ziemlich abgekämpften Eindruck.

"Wilkes", erwiderte Severus und musterte ihn. "Was ist los?"

"Parry - _Mulciber_." Wilkes schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube, er nimmt es mir _extrem_ übel."

Lily runzelte die Stirn. "Mulciber? Ist das nicht dieser ätzende Kerl?"

"Definitiv ätzend", sagte Severus.

"Seid ihr nicht im gleichen Haus?", fragte Lily an Wilkes gewandt. "Ich meine -"

"Lily", unterbrach Severus, "verstehst _du_ dich mit Black und Potter?"

"Natürlich nicht! Das sind Idioten." Lily blickte ihn empört an. "Willst du mich beleidigen?"

Eric grinste. "Aber die sind im gleichen Haus wie du."

Lily verzog das Gesicht. Severus beschloss, sie zu ignorieren, und wandte sich wieder Wilkes zu. Warum sollte Mulciber ihm irgendetwas übel nehmen? Zuvor hatten sie sich doch noch relativ gut verstanden, oder nicht? Zumindest hatten sie sich neutral gegenüber gestanden. Wilkes seufzte auf die Frage jedoch nur.

"Sagen wir so ...", murmelte er. "Mulciber nennt mich einen Verräter. Weil ich ihn eben bei Flitwick angeschwärzt habe und er zu Slughorn geschickt wurde."

Severus starrte. " _Mulciber_ hat meinen Aufsatz gestohlen?"

Wilkes verzog das Gesicht. "Ja, als er dich angerempelt hat, schätze ich. Er hat später im Gemeinschaftsraum damit geprahlt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Und jetzt habe ich ein Problem. Mulciber ist wütend, Red und Evan sind beide keine Hilfe ... die anderen Slytherins haben keine große Meinung dazu, außer, dass sie nicht viel mit mir zu tun haben wollen."

Severus dachte darüber nach. "Okay", sagte er, "dann bleib hier. Wenn die anderen Idioten dich nicht zu schätzen wissen ... wir könnten ja eine Art hausübergreifende Studiengruppe bilden oder so."

Lily starrte ihn für einen Moment beinahe schockiert an. Dann sah sie zu Wilkes. Sie seufzte, fast schon resignierend. Severus vermutete, dass die Gryffindors ihr bereits ein paar Vorurteile vermittelt hatten. Nicht, dass Eric mehr Begeisterung zeigte.

Wilkes sah ihn schief an. "Meinst du das wirklich?"

"Ich meine selten etwas unwirklich", erwiderte Severus. "Abgesehen davon - Eric ist eh der Ansicht, dass ich ein verkappter Ravenclaw bin, also fehlt uns noch ein Slytherin." Auch wenn er sich selbst eigentlich als einer sah.

Eric zuckte die Schultern. "Du scheinst okay zu sein, also warum nicht, _Will_?"

"Will?" Wilkes starrte. "Ich heiße nicht William."

"Nein, du heißt Wilkes", erwiederte Eric. "Deshalb bist du jetzt Will, weil Wilkes mir zu lang ist. Severus ist auch Sev."

"Versuch ja nicht, mich Lils zu nennen", bemerkte Lily. Dann lächelte sie Wilkes an. "Willkommen in der Truppe."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nachdem das geklärt ist - Hausaufgaben!"

"... Sev, unser Sklaventreiber", erklärte Eric Wilkes, griff aber nach seinen Büchern.

Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

*** * ***

"Hat einer eine Ahnung, was der Grund für diese Versammlung ist?"

Severus drehte den Kopf und blinzelte das Mädchen an. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie hieß. Sie war in seinem Jahrgang, aber wenn man kaum mit den Leuten im eigenen Haus zu tun hatte, war es etwas schwerer, sich Namen zu merken - vor allem dann, wenn die Lehrer auch nur die Nachnamen verwendeten. Aber nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens fiel ihm der Name auch ein: Betty Braithwaite. Er sah zu William und Xenophilius auf der Suche nach einer Antwort.

"Flitwick macht eine Ankündigung", sagte Xenophilius.

Betty rollte mit den Augen. "Natürlich. Wie kann ich auch nur fragen?"

William grinste leicht. "So ist unser Xeno eben - niemand kann so gut auf das Offensichtliche hinweisen wie er." Er wurde wieder ernst. "Soweit ich weiß, geht es um die Bücher."

Betty sah zu Severus, als erwarte sie eine Bestätigung. Vermutlich hielt sie ihn für den einzig wirklich Vernünftigen von ihnen. Severus zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. Was wollte sie schon von ihm für Antworten? Er sah wieder zum Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums. Inzwischen war fast das gesamte Haus versammelt. Da waren bestimmt nur ein paar vereinzelte Schüler, die noch fehlten.

"Vollversammlungen sind nicht besonders üblich, oder?", fragte Severus in die Runde.

Betty schnaubte. "Ich habe gehört, die sind so selten, dass manche ohne Vollversammlung durch die Schule gehen."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Irgendwie seltsam. Denn so ernst scheint mir die Büchersache dann doch nicht. Oder geht es hier ums Prinzip, weil wir das Haus der Bücherwürmer sind?"

William knuffte ihn in die Seite. "Du bist hier der einzige Bücherwurm."

"Nur, weil ihr fehlsortiert seid", erwiderte Severus spitz. Er drehte sich zu Betty um. "Sag mal, ist das normal?" Er deutete auf William. "Sollte so viel Idiotie nicht verboten sein?"

Betty lachte. William schmollte. Aber für eine schlagfertige Antwort reichte die Zeit nicht - Flitwick war angekommen, was man jedoch nur durch die plötzliche Stille erkannte. Flitwick war nicht groß genug, um aus der Menge herauszustechen. Und trotzdem: Flitwick war jemand, den man respektieren musste. Selbst wenn er im Unterricht meistens ziemlich locker war, er kannte sich mit seinem Fachgebiet wirklich aus. Und Severus hatte davon gehört, dass Flitwick ein Meister im Duellieren war, etwas, was er definitiv respektierte.

"Wie ich sehe, sind wir wohl vollzählig", sagte Flitwick und sah einmal in die Runde. "Sehr schön. Ich gebe zu, dass das, was ich euch zu sagen habe, nicht sehr erfreulich ist. Ich gehe davon aus, dass euch bewusst ist, dass wir momentan ein Problem mit den Büchern in der Bibliothek haben."

"Eher ein Problem mit den Büchern nicht in der Bibliothek", bemerkte ein Junge aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes. "Wenn die Bücher alle weg sind, kann man schlecht ein Problem mit ihnen haben."

Flitwick seufzte. "Genau das meinte ich. Ich fürchte, dass ich euch in der Hinsicht keine guten Nachrichten überbringen kann, denn wir haben immer noch nicht herausgefunden, wer sie entwendet hat - und noch weniger, wo sie momentan sind oder wie wir sie zurückbekommen." Er blickte ernst. "Ich möchte jedoch denjenigen oder diejenige bitten, die Bücher zurückzugeben."

"Sie glauben, dass es einer von uns war?", fragte Betty schockiert.

"Wir müssen alles in Betracht ziehen", sagte Flitwick. "Die anderen Hauslehrer werden dieselben Worte an ihr jeweiliges Haus richten. Jedenfalls ist es den anderen Schülern gegenüber unfair, die Bücher zu horten. Falls das ein Streich sein sollte - er ist nicht lustig und der Urheber sollte sich jetzt oder nach dieser Versammlung melden und die Bücher zurückgeben. Sollte es jedoch ein missgeleiteter Studienversuch sein, möchte ich doch einmal ganz klar sagen, dass ein solches Verhalten nicht tolerierbar ist. Es ist einfach nur egoistisch und falsch. Jeder, der sich Ravenclaw nennt, sollte so viel Verständnis aufbringen können, so etwas nicht zu machen."

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Erwarteten die Lehrer wirklich, dass das wirklich etwas brachte? Severus konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Andererseits ... die Hoffnung starb zuletzt.

"Spätestens morgen sind die Bücher wieder da", murmelte Xenophilius.

Severus sah ihn überrascht an. "Wirklich?"

"Ja - der Täter ist gefunden." William deutete auf die andere Seite des Raumes, wo jemand eindeutig schuldig dreinsah. Severus blinzelte. Das war irgendwie zu einfach. Aber immerhin wäre es toll, wenn die Bücher wieder da wären.

Auf jeden Fall schien sich auch dieses Rätsel gelöst zu haben.


End file.
